Souls Lost In Time
by ADdude
Summary: The Doctor and Maka must solve a murder mystery that spans across decades and what will be waiting for them in the present should they make it back.
1. Chapter 1:Who Don't Learn from History

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Those Who Don't Learn from History.<p>

The Doctor finally remembered were he had left that book, he had found it inside the pockets of an old brown coat. The young looking man with flopish dark hair thought back to his previous life, he was wearing a tweed jacket and blue bow tie. He quickly raced to the control console of the Tardis, the orange room had the console in the center raised on a glass floor. The console looked to be composed of random part in fact it was he was punching in the coordinates into an old fashion type writer.

A red haired young woman walked into the room followed by a slightly gangly young man.

"What's got you all excited?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"I have to go drop off a book." He responded.

"That's why you're running around?" Rory commented

"Well I have to take it very far away." He explained. "I have to take us to to a whole different universe. There are a whole series of orthogonal universes interconnected with our universe. Easier to get to than parallel universe and to make things more interesting the rules are different for each one. Its like each one is what the other aren't and are all at same time. "

The Doctor was frantic on the control and the whole ship shook. After landing the ship the Doctor grabbed the book and quickly made his way out. The married couple followed the Doctor, outside they felt the desert heat but that didn't even notice it since they noticed the Sun in the sky had a face and seemed to be laughing.

"Does the Sun have a face?" Rory asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "but you shouldn't be staring at the Sun."

"But why does the Sun have a face? A very creepy face." Amy asked.

"You should see the moon." The Doctor told her. " I told you already different orthogonal universe the rules are different, like their sun has a face."

The Tardis stood on top of of the stair at a school shaped like a massive skull with real giant candles.

Deep inside the Library inside the very unique school some students were working on their assignments. The classes had ended so like most of the school the library had been mostly empty. The only reason that this group of students were there now was because one girl insisted they finish their assignments in the library. Maka was reading a book at one of the tables, she was a teenaged girl with blonde hair in pig tails, she was wearing her white uniform with a blue skirt and pink bow. Her partner with white hair and red eyes, sat by her barely staying awake. Near them sat the blue haired ninja Black Star who instead of reading a text book had instead started reading a comic book. The Thompson sisters Patti and Liz were sitting at the table with them. Liz the older taller sister with long dark blond hair was reading through a magazine. Patti the younger sister with short blonde hair was reading a pop up book and she clapped excitedly when she found a giraffe. The only other person at the table actually reading a text book was Death the Kid, the teen with black hair had white stripes in half his hair, he like the other wore a white uniform his was by far the most symmetrical one, as his obsession would never let him wear anything that wasn't. An older Japanese girl with long dark hair sat near them empty handed.

"Didn't you find the book you were looking for?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

"No, the librarian thinks it might be in the returned books and will tell me if he finds it."

Maka suddenly turned her head towards the door for a second, she felt something for a moment unsure of what the feeling was it was like something in her mind was tugging at her.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Yes." The Doctor answered.

"Do you?"

"Yes, I've only been here once but I know where I'm going."

"How?" Rory asked unconvinced.

"I have friends in orthogonal universes. We have a psychic link. It's how I can pilot the Tardis towards the right place even in other universes. I can use it to track down my friend. It's like GPS in my head. But we've meet fairly recently so it's not too strong so I need to focus."

The Doctor lead the group, only stopping to whiff the air when he got a whiff of the food in the cafeteria but ignored it and went back to search for his friend.

"Here you go Miss." The Librarian handed Tsubaki a book.

"Thank you." Tsubaki said quickly looking the book.

"Maka," Soul complained. "Why do we have to be here?"

Maka glared at the lazy student. "We all need to finish our history assignments. The library has everything we need to do the assignment. Also there is no one to bother us, it's nice and quiet!"

"MAKA!" The Doctor yelled out as soon as he entered the library.

"Doctor?" Maka asked surprised. "Doctor!"

"Shush!" The Librarian glared at them with his bright green eyes.

"Sorry." They apologized.

"So what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Oh right." The Doctor pulled out a copy of a book called the Journal of Impossible Things and handed it to Maka. "I brought you that book I told you about."

The other looked at the Doctor curious of the man. They had met the Doctor once before when a friend of his was taken by a monster and dragged around until they ended up in Death City. They didn't know much about the Doctor, just one day he showed up with some weird friends everything went to hell and some strange things happened and he disappeared. Maka spent most of the time with the Doctor when he was here, she seemed to trust him. The only other thing they knew about him was that he had a large blue box. The Doctor seemed nice enough but something was off about him, Kid was particularly curious since the Doctor looked so young yet had avery old soul.

"I haven't introduced you yet." The Doctor said. "They're weren't with me when we met, this is Amy and Rory. The one with the red hair is Amy."

"Nice to met you, I'm Maka Albarn." She introduced herself.

"Nice to met you." Amy smiled at the young girl.

"Hello." Rory said pleasantly.

The Librarian was still glaring at them so the Doctor said. "I smelled something yummy from the cafeteria you want to get something to eat? I can talk to you about the book."

Maka turned back to her friends and Soul told her. "Go get something to eat with your friends and talk books or whatever. I'll see you at the apartment."

"Thanks Soul." Maka said leading the way to the cafeteria.

Soon as Maka was out of ear shot he revealed his plan. "Well with Maka gone we can stop pretending to study and go home."

Patti, Liz and Black Star smiled at that thought. Soul was especially happy, it was his turn to do dinner so he could skip it and just get something to something to eat at a restaurant, something Maka didn't allow normally.

"Is something wrong Tsubaki?" Kid asked noticing a confused expression on her face.

"I was reading this history book about unsolved murders and..."

"What?" Liz asked.

Tsubaki didn't have any words to explain it so just turned the book to show the pictures. They were black white mug shots from the 1930's. The picture that Tsubaki was pointing to was of a smiling young looking man with flopish hair and bow tie.

"That looks like the Doctor." Kid commented.

Then Soul noticed the picture next to it, another mug shot, of a young girl with pig tails.

"Is that Maka?" Soul shouted seeing the picture.

Tsubaki looked through the chapter and read out loud. "Its says that these two are Doctor John Smith and Jane Marple." Tsubaki paused again looking a little pale. "It says they were suspects in the several unsolved murders in Los Angels in the 1930's."

"That's impossible." Liz said. "

"It also says they they were cleared of all charges when they ended up being the last two victims of the serial killer."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: First Chapter up. So tell me what you think. Yes, in my fanfics they have met in sometime before, I will eventually write that story when I'm up to it. It's a project when I explain how several characters met up. Anyway I put two references in here and I want to see if anyone gets them if you do put them in the review. Also review tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: They Do it With Mirrors

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:They Do it with Mirrors<p>

The cafeteria at the DWMA was comprehensive, it had food from all over the world which made sense as it had students from all over the world. Rory ended up getting some miso soup and Amy decided to try the Kake Soba and Maka got a small order of past and a small side salad. The Doctor on the other hand got an order of fish finger, they're was a small problem until Maka reminded him in America they were called fish sticks. While they ate the Doctor and Maka talked about the book, half of which Rory and Amy did not understand.

Maka flipped the book to a page that showed hand drawings of ten different faces. "So that's how you used to look?"

"Yes, tall,short, brown,blond,black but no ginger. I really want to be ginger at least once." The Doctor told Maka.

Amy peered over the book and saw ten different picture but was confused to why the Doctor said that's how he used to look. "Hows that how you used to look? None of those blokes look anything like you? They all look older than you too."

The Doctor was about to get into a lengthy explanation about his previous regenerations when someone called out. "MAKA!"

They turned around to see Maka's friends running towards them. As soon as they reached them Patti slammed the Doctor's and Maka's head together and held them together.

"What's this for?" The Doctor asked as Rory and Amy looked on confused.

Then she looked at the book. "Yup that's them."

Pulling away Maka asked. "What are you talking about?"

Tsubaki took the book and showed them. "These pictures taken in the 30's look just like you two."

Looking at the picture Rory said. "_That_ picture looks like you."

"Yeah it does." The Doctor admitted as he began to read through the writing on the side.

"Is that us?" Maka asked equally confused.

"It says they're Doctor John Smith and..." he paused for a moment. "Jane Marple."

Maka and the Doctor broke into laughter, everyone else looked at them confused.

"You went with that name?" The Doctor asked through his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked.

"Jane Marple." Maka explained. "Is a detective in books written by Agatha Christie." Everyone continued to stare confused, Maka stopped laughing and began to blush. "I like her books."

"When did you do this?" Amy asked looking at the book.

"Oh we haven't done that yet." The Doctor told her as he took another bit of his meal.

"You haven't done it yet?" Rory asked. "So you're going to do it then?"

"Appears so. We better get it done now then."

"We should go now." Maka suggested.

Amy looked closer and then shocked said. "It's says you died!"

"Well cross that bridge when we get to it." The Doctor shrugged off her concern.

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked angry at not understanding what they were saying.

Then Kid said. "You're talking like these pictures are of you two, but that's impossible they're of two dead people from over half a century ago."

The Doctor turned to Maka and asked. "You didn't tell them?"

Maka simply responded. "What could I tell them?"

"Well I suppose that's why people don't talk about me?"

"Really?" Maka held up the Journal of Impossible Things.

"Okay most people don't talk about me."

So after agreeing to explain everything after they finished eating they headed to the front of the school.

"It's a big blue box." Patti chirped.

"Right!" The Doctor said snapping his finger as he did the doors of the Tardis swung open.

The Doctor stepped inside followed by Maka, Amy and Rory. The others looked on confused, wondering how four people could fit in such a small box. Then they looked past the door and into the box. The group stumbled into the console room and stared in confusion.

As they waited for the others to overcome their shock, Maka patted the console. "Hello Tardis."

The center column went up and down reacting to Maka's touch. Maka knew well enough that the Tardis was no mere machine, it was alive, it had a soul. The Tardis soul was warm, kind and so very big it embraced anyone and everyone that walked past the door.

"It's bigger on the inside." Liz commented.

"Yes, I was wondering when someone would say that." The Doctor stated.

Liz quickly stepped out of the Tardis and then walked around it before stepped back inside to make sure it wasn't all some sort of illusion.

Black Star just muttered "It's big."

"Yeah." Soul agreed.

"It's pretty!" Patti cheered from under the glass console floor.

"Is it ok for her to be there?" Tsubaki asked worried.

"It's fine as long she doesn't pull on any wires."

Tsubaki a bit panicked. "Patti come over here."

As Liz was taking another lap around the Tardis Kid examined the room. Kid was annoyed that the Tardis lack of symmetry but also like Maka used Soul perception and sensed the Tardis gentle soul.

Kid finally said "What is this place?"

"This is the Tardis." The Doctor began. "It's stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"It's his time machine and space ship." Maka blurted out.

"Then who are you?" Kid asked sounding not curious but a bit suspicious.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor responded.

"Doctor who? You never gave us a name."

"No, just the Doctor."

"That's not a name."

"That's all I have."

"Where are you from?"

"Well that's a bit complicated right now."

"He's from another universe," Maka put it bluntly. "from another planet called Gallifrey. He's an alien."

"Well it's not that complicated I suppose." The Doctor added more as an after thought.

"Alien?" Liz yelled stepping back into the Tardis."

"Alien Guy!" Patti yelled delighted.

"You look human." Liz asked confused.

"No, you look timelord, we came first."

"So that picture was of you two?" Soul asked bringing the conversation back to what started this whole thing.

"Yes, so we have to go back and so when can get those pictures taken."

"The book said you two died!" Soul argued trying in vain to deter their idea.

"We have to, if we don't go and those picture don't get taken then we all get swallowed up in massive temporal paradox. Even if we do die it would be better than that."

Soul was taken back by the Doctors nonchalant attitude. "Maka you can't be seriously thinking about doing this?"

Maka said coldly and logically. "Yes, if we don't do this it will be a lot worse. If we are the last two victims then we stopped the killer. If we don't go back then at best the killer will continue. I can't allow that to happen."

Soul was surprised, Maka had always been stubborn and brave especially when it came to doing what she believed was right but this was not like other times if what they were saying then it wasn't like risking her life it was actually sacrificing it.

Kid noticed this as well, he thought it was admirable her desire for the greater good and he could see that her soul was indeed scared but was willing to overcome it to do what needed to be done. Then Kid noticed something else, a connection between the Doctor and Maka something similar to chain resonance.

"Now if you don't mind please close the door behind you as you leave. I'll do my best to have Maka back before midnight." The Doctor said playfully.

"What?" Soul shouted towards Maka. "You can't plan to go without me!"

"The book didn't say anything about anyone else." Doctor began to explain. "If something does happen it could leave you stranded in the past. Taking the slow path back here. I'd rather not take Rory and Amy except they're out of their universe, if something does happen the Tardis should be able to take them home."

"Well I can do the same as them." Soul argued.

"That is a possibility but the Tardis might not be able to pull off two trips without me. Certainly across two universes."

"He's right Soul." Maka told Soul in her stern voice. "If something does happen then I don't want you spending the rest of your life in the past. You'd never be able to see your friends or family again."

Maka's friends knew that Maka intended on doing this and when she got something into her mind she won't give it up.

"All right Maka." Doctor said. "There is something I need to pick up."

"I'll come along." Maka said following him out but she stopped and looked back to her friend. "Don't worry I'll be back."

Amy and Rory had been watching and listing to what was happening. Amy found it a little odd that the Doctor was being more cold and calculated than normal, she didn't like it.

A few minutes later the timelord and the meister returned.

Rory seeing what the Doctor was holding. "You went back for more fish fingers?"

"I liked fish fingers, they're very good here."

"You didn't have to be so cold to those kids." Amy scolded the Doctor.

"Didn't I? They would have tried to come along. This will be dangerous and it does look like we might not make is back. They shouldn't be forced to live in the past away from everyone they care about."

"But you can't think you two are actually going to die?"

The Doctor didn't look her in the eyes neither did Maka.

The Doctor turned towards Maka. "Better find yourself some period clothes, go to the wardrobe. Up the stairs, first left,second right,third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left."

"Can you repeated it?" Maka said confused.

"Amy please show her to the wardrobe."

"Okay," Amy agreed with a slight reluctance in her voice. "Come along Maka."

Looking at the book the Doctor frantically worked the controls and the ship began shaking. "Okay, 1935 January 19 Los Angles California here we come."

As the blue box faded away a figure in the shadows looked on pleased by the events unfolding before him.

Rory helped the Doctor steer the Tardis per his instructions. Soon the Tardis landed with a thump.

Soon Maka and Amy came back to the console room. Maka had changed her outfit, Maka was now wearing a white collared shirt, a beige skirt and jacket with a large collar, she also had a forest green tie, over that she was wearing a vanilla trench coat and matching bell hat with a tiny bow on it's side, the only part of her old outfit that she kept was her white gloves and white boots.

"How do I look?" Maka asked blushing faintly.

"You look wonderful." Amy answered.

"Yes, you look lovely." The Doctor complemented.

"Aren't you going to change?" Maka asked.

"No, I wear a bow tie, people eyes are drawn to it and are instantly satisfied." Then he noticed Amy didn't change her clothes. "Aren't Mister and Misses Pond going to join us? You can't wear a mini skirt in 1935."

Amy was about to say something when Rory stepped in. "We're going to stay here for this one. Like you said it's dangerous." He took Amy's hand. "And if you two aren't going to make it back... we know better than try to talk you out but we don't want to see it."

"Okay then." He shook Rory's free hand. "All right centurion do what you do guard your wife."

Then Amy hugged him. "Come back Raggedy Man."

"Will do Pond." The Doctor said pulling out her cell phone from her jacket pocket. "I'll call in an hour to check in. Now stay out of trouble."

Rory told him. "Shouldn't we be telling you that?"

The Doctor smiled as he and Maka stepped out of the Tardis. It was night, the streets were illuminated by dim lamp posts. Old fashion cars ran up and down the streets as people went in and out of buildings. It was a busy saturday night and people were out on the town.

As Maka was looking through the book for more information on the murders the Doctor said as soon as the doors closed. "They really think we don't know."

"Idiots!" Maka cursed as they walked away.

Inside the Tardis Rory and Amy looked through the scanner seeing the Doctor and Maka walking away into the night.

"Come out now!" Amy yelled.

In moments Soul,Kid,Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti who soaking wet entered the control room.

"Why are you wet?" Liz asked her sister.

"I was hiding in the pool." She answered.

"There's a pool in here?"

"They're is also a hot spring." Amy told them. "We better get changed."

"Yeah, we're going to have to blend in if we want to follow them without them noticing us."

"Whoa!" Amy stopped Rory from walking up the stairs. "Girls first."

With that the girls headed towards the wardrobe.

"You are going to be able to use stealth for once." Kid asked Black Star.

"Yes, I'm going to blend into the night and no one will know I'm there until I strike. No one is going to hurt the Doctor or Maka."

The the ninja and the symmetry obsessed reaper argued as something was happening far away. A young woman in an alley tried to let out a scream but didn't get a chance as she fell backwards. A man stood over her body and took out a knife gently cutting into her chest, after all that work removing the woman's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Okay another chapter done. Tell me what you think, I live off reviews. The set is done and now we can get into the murder and mystery and running around. There will be fighters, bats, guns, a musical number, prison,witches and explosions. So please review and tell me what you think. Personally I think I did well in picking out Maka's 1930's outfit but if anyone has suggestion for the others outfits that would be good.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Has there Been a Murder?

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Has there Been a Murder?<p>

The bright yellow crested moon hung in the night sky as blood dripped through its wide grin.

Down on the Earth below the bright city of Los Angeles glowed bright, the street were filled as the Saturday night crowds flooded the streets. Down in one of the streets a young man marveled at the world around him as a younger girl had her head buried in a book.

"Oh this is absolutely magnificent." The Doctor said spinning around to look at Maka. "After the movie boom of the 1920's all these people with hopes and dream made their way to Los Angles and it's district Hollywood for their shot at stardom. Most never made it but all the people coming here help make this city flourished. Those who still wanted stardom would go to parties with all the shakers and movers trying to get on the movie lot for a shot at the big time. This was of age of great movies, Cleopatra, The mummy,Dracula, King Kong, Charlie Chaplin, the Marx Brothers and the Wizard of Oz."

Maka looked up from the book at the Doctor. " I liked the book better." Then he gave him a weak smile.

"Well it was a very good book. Anyway with the movie industry taking over people flooded Los Angels, the city of the Angeles." The Doctor continued his history lesson.

As the unlikely pair made their way through the buzzling street people were busy elsewhere. In the wardrobe the girls were looking for the period clothes. Patti had striped off her wet clothes leaving only her in only bra and panty, both giraffe print. Amy was a bit surprised by her lack of modesty and handed her a towel to dry herself with.

Amy went to the wall and opened up a laundry shot. "Just toss your clothes here. By the time we get back it will be cleaned for you."

"How does it work?" Patti asked looking down the laundry shot.

"I don't know," Amy admitted. "The Doctor just told me and Rory to put our dirty clothes in here. The Tardis, cleans and repairs any damage and when we get back here the clothes are hanging on a hook."

Tsubaki noticed that Maka's uniform was already hung, it looked freshly washed and smelled spring time fresh. As Patti dropped her wet clothes into the shot Liz was looking through all the clothes the wardrobe had to offer. Liz found a lot of clothes that seemed to be from to every era and not all mens clothing.

Liz asked. "Where did all these clothes come from?"

"Not sure." Amy admitted even after all this time she didn't know everything about the Doctor. "The Doctor told me he travel with friends and sometimes they take clothes and leave some here but I don't know where he got all of them."

As they looked through all the clothes they found a really long multicolored scarf, a kilt, an air force uniform that seemed to be out of war world two,a union Jack shirt and a multicolored coat.

Patti put on the multicolored coat, wrapping the long scarf around her and put on a panama hat with an upturn brim she found next to patched up umbrella.

"You're not wearing that outside," Liz told her sister. "I don't think anyone should wear any of that in public."

Now of the girls really knew what was appropriate clothing for the 1930's so they had to really relying on what they had seen in movies.

Black Star and Kid were arguing about something or other while Soul worried over Maka safety.

Rory went over to Soul and asked. "You're worried about Maka?"

"Yeah." Soul admitted.

"Don't worry the Doctor won't let anything happen to your girlfriend."

""WHAT? No! Maka's isn't my girlfriend!" Soul yelled getting the two meister attention as he did.

"I'm sorry," Rory said sheepishly. "I just assumed. You just seemed so protective about her."

"I'm her partner, I'm suppose to make sure she doesn't get hurt or worse."

"The Doctor didn't explain, what kinda school do you guys go to that you need partners to protect you?"

Before anyone could answer Rory's question the girls came down the stairs. Tsubaki was wearing a long white silky dress and a thick fur coat, which she was happy to find out it was faux fur, the whole outfit gave Tsubaki the look of a Hollywood starlet. Amy was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, she had a red sash around her and wore a black coat over that along with her red scarf. The Thompson sisters were dressed like flapper. Patti was wearing a red flappers outfit including a matching cloche hat over that she wearing a pink coat with a long white scarf. Liz wore another red flappers dress but along with it wore a pearl necklace and long red gloves over that she wore a small black leather jacket.

"Okay how do we look?" Amy asked.

"You looked great." Rory told her.

"Right, answer. Now you fellows go get changed."

The other quickly changed into some old suits they found, Rory wore a plain brown suit, Kid wore a simple black suit, Soul wore of black suit with thin white pin stripes, Black star didn't wear a suit but just some jeans, a collard shirt and black coat jacket he didn't bother with a tie like the others. They headed out of Tardis and the students were a bit surprised seeing that the world around did actually change.

Liz hesitantly stepped out. "Is it okay to walk around? It's not like one of those movies were everything changes when ever you do something?"

"The Doctor says time can be rewritten," Amy did her best to explain. "but for the most part time compensates so just don't do anything stupid."

The group turned to Patti or Black Star.

As Rory closed the Tardis door Kid couldn't help but ask. "Is it alright just to leave it here on a street corner?"

"Yes," Rory reassured them. "most people don't even notice the Tardis they just ignoring it."

"Wait how are we suppose to find them?" Tsubaki asked.

"I had a look in the book before they took it," Amy explained. "Today the police found a body on and if I know the Doctor they'll go right towards it."

A woman's dead body had been found and the police had been called. The police had already sealed the area from the crowds. The police had looked over the body as they murmurs something about DWMA sending someone to investigate the murders. The Doctor and Maka blended in the crowd just watching the police work.

Maka took one last look at the book before stowing it away in her coat. "This is the place."

"Right better take a closer." Doctor said grabbing Maka's hand pulling her forward.

As they were approaching the body one of the police officers. "Sorry buddy but no one past this point."

The Doctor quickly took out the Psychic Paper flashing it to the officer. The paper showed whatever the user wanted or needed to be show others. "Well you see we're from the morgue just need to take a quick look at the body. Make sure we don't destroy any evidence before we move her."

The officer looked at Maka. "Her too?"

"Junior Mortician."

"Isn't she a little young?"

"Junior Mortician, we start them young." The officer gave the Doctor a confused look. "Plus she's suppose to take pictures." The Doctor realize she didn't have a camera pulled one out of his pocket handing it to Maka.

The police officer satisfied relented and let them pass. They made their way to the body a few of the police officer threw a glance at them but ignored them.

Maka was disturbed by the site of the woman, even after being in the school for a while hunting down killers she still wasn't used to seeing dead bodies.

"Maka take pictures." The Doctor suggested.

"But-" She said sheepishly.

"The dead don't care but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if it meant helping find out who killed her."

Maka nodded in agreement, she tried to take picture as respectfully as she could at anything she thought looked important. The Doctor took out a magnifying glass and inspected the body.

He mumbled to himself. "Scuff mark on the shoes would suggest she tried to run. Saw the attacked almost made it out of the alley. There is another set of foot prints." He point down the alley. "Not in the best condition but they look male, completely made of dirt and mud. The strange thing is only come to the body and then they vanish, they don't go back down the alley or out of it."

"Then there is the hole in her chest." Maka pointed out.

"Yes...that's troubling." The Doctor said disturbed. "Whoever took the heart took great care not to damage it as they removed it."

"Excuse me." Said a young woman about eighteen.

She has kind hazel eyes, she wore an auburn dress, she had tidy short black hair and a small skull shaped hair pin.

Next to her stood a young man about her age,he seemed stiff. He had a grey suit on with a matching vest and a dark blue waist coat. His eyes seemed to dart around every area of the alley making sure to take in everything.

"You're the morticians right, inspecting the body." The girl said. "My name is Irene Adler and this is my partner Mycroft, we're here to inspect the body before you take her away."

"Of course." The Doctor stepped back.

"They're from the school." Maka whispered to him. " They're a weapon and meister."

"Been sent here to find the killer."

"What do you mean the mortician is already here?" The real mortician argued with the police officer getting everyones attention.

Irene and Mycroft turned to the Doctor and Maka now just to see an empty space. Maka and the Doctor were running down the alley as quickly as they could both hoping to avoid an awkward conversation with the police. Both of them were very good at running and jumped a a fence before anyone even noticed they were gone.

As soon as they were far enough to feel safe they stopped and took a breath. The Doctor took the camera and pressed a button on it the side several pictures popped out.

"Alien technology?" Maka asked.

"Human future technology." The Doctor told her. "It's just a simple camera, prints out the picture for you too." He started to looked through the photos over looking for something that was missing. Then he said in a hushed tone. "Someone's following us has been since the alley."

"I know." Maka said sternly reaching into her pocket.

The pair quickly got very quiet. As their pursuers reached the spot they were surprised to see no one was there. They just caught the glimpse of Maka's coat going around the corner. They waiting just enough time to let them get ahead so they could follow without being noticed.

They followed and as soon as they turned the corner a scream filled the air. "MAKA CHOP!"

A book slammed into Soul's face hard enough to knock him down to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Hello Soul." The Doctor greeted the teenager bleeding on the ground.

The rest of the group just stared at Maka who looked ready to bludgeon anyone of the them to death with her book.

"So you knew we were following you?" Rory asked before checking on Soul.

"You really think I didn't notice more people on my Tardis. Maka has been keep track of you with her whole Soul Perception ability."

"What?" Rory asked.

"She can see souls."

"If you knew we were following you why did you hit me with a book?" Soul asked cleaning his blood with a handkerchief from Rory.

"I told you not to come." Maka snarled at him.

"But if you knew we smuggled them on board," Amy asked. "why didn't you stop us?"

The Doctor sighed. " We both knew that Soul would follow Maka no matter what we said," Maka blushed a little. "and so would the others, you two would do the same for me. You have, every time I tell you to go anywhere to stay out of trouble you follow me. You do because we're friends and you two care about me, just like they care about Maka. So we did the only thing we could, we tried to talk you out of it and let you decide if you're going to do it."

Maka said shyly. "But you came anyway."

"Which is what we would have done? So we really didn't have any right to stop you from doing anything we would do?"

Rory whispered to Amy. "So why did she hit him with a book?"

His wife then just responded with, "You really don't understand girls."

"Nope, and you still married me."

"All right well now that we've go that all settled there going to be a murder tonight at a park so we should be heading there."

They headed towards the park following the Doctor, who was following at a map in the book of all the murders.

"So what's going on?" Amy asked. "Are you guys going to try and stop it?"

"No, can't it's a fix point in time. Even if I try time will just readjust itself and compensate. If I do somehow manage to change events it could turn out worse at least this way we know the killer is stopped."

"Do you know whose doing this?" Tsubaki asked

"No," Maka said sounding worried. "but I think it was to do with blood ritual."

"Blood ritual?" Kid said sounding scared.

"What's a blood ritual, kid?" Asked Patti in her usual cheerful tone.

"A magical ritual, a ritual one so terrible even the witches council has banned it. There is a death penalty for anyone suspected of performing such a ritual. It brings on great power but at a very high price."

"But why do you think it's this blood ritual?" Liz asked Maka.

"The blood ritual requires the hearts of several victims. When we were examining the body we noticed that the killer took out the heart. It doesn't say it in the book but the police weren't surprise by it. So it seems like it has been happening before."

"But why the heart?" Black Star asked.

"The Body, the mind and the soul." The Doctor said. "Just about every culture in any planet comes to the realization that is what makes us up. Interesting thing some cultures exchange the soul for the heart."

"That's because" Maka explained. "the heart is the keeper of the soul. Some stories say that the soul lives in the heart and flows through the bloods keeping us truly alive."

"So someone's taking the heart," Tsubaki began putting things together. " they are saving the hearts to keep the soul and use them for this ritual."

"Yes," Maka told them. If it was for any other reason the killer would have swallowed the soul right after killing, they have to be saving them for something."

The Doctor looked up at the sky hearing squeaks, a swarm of bats was heading towards the park. He really wanted to believe that the bats were just heading home to the park but he had a feeling that it was more than that.

In the park another woman tried to run but fell as the attacker approached her she did all she could to fight him off. She managed to move his knife an inch before he plunged it in, this gave her a chance to let out a blood curling scream.

Hearing the scream the others ran straight towards it.

The killer fixed his mistake and stabbed her in her lung keeping from letting out another scream. The other made it just in time to see him pull out the heart out of her body. A faint white light flickering from the inside of the small body part, he placed it into a satchel before turning his attention towards the group.

"Hello there." He said calmly.

Then every bat in the park swarmed around him forming a spiral around him.

"Soul transform!" Maka ordered.

"Liz! Patti! Kid told the sister who quickly nodded in agreement.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star old his partner.

The four quickly glowed a bright light as the changed. Soul turned into a large scythe with a black and red pattern on the blade. Tsubaki turned into a black triangle knife with a ring at the end, a zetsuei. The Thompson sisters turned into twin silver pistol. Weapons in the hands of their meisters were quickly turned towards the killer.

"How did did they do that?" Rory asked confused.

"Oh," The Doctor looked back. " did I forget to mention that some people in this world can turn into weapons?"

"Yes!"

"People can turn into weapons here."

The Doctor stepped forwards his entire demeanor becoming serious. "We're giving you one chance turn yourself in now and go quietly."

The killer looked at them and smiled. With a wave of his hands the sound of every bat ripped through the air as more bats appeared and the entire sky was filled with bats swarmed towards them. The entire park was consumed with bats, a huge funnel formed.

"It's beautiful!" Kid yelled. "They're flying symmetrically."

"Some sort of shared mind." The Doctor decuceded from Kids observation.

All the bats attacked everyone but they weren't able to attack back at they were fast and too small to actually hit. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to try and find the right frequency to use against the bats, he held out the screwdriver and managed to use it to drive off a few bats around him. Rory used his body to cover Amy's, this ended up with him getting most of the damage from the bats. Kid was eventually convinced to fire on the bat thanks to Liz, Black Star slashes at the bat but neither meister managed to make a lot of damage. Maka tighten her grip on the scythe sending her souls wavelength to Soul. The scythe blade glowed as white energy crackled off it.

Maka let out. "Witch Hunter!"

The Scythe grew and a a crescent shape bolt o energy shot off tearing through the bat leaving a huge gap open.

Seeing the opening the Doctor told Amy and Rory. "Run! Get out of here."

Rory picking up Amy moved towards the gap, The Doctor tossed his jacket onto Rory to help keep the bats from slashing his head. Kid seeing the swarm about to to close on them started to blast as many bats as he could and followed the couple to shot down as many bats as he could so they could get out.

The Doctor made his way towards Maka. "Maka do that again I have an idea."

"What?" Maka asked.

As the Doctor fiddled with his screwdriver he told her. "I think I can amplify your wavelength."

Maka nodded channeling her soul for another attack. As the scythe blade charged up the Doctor grabbed Maka's hand and placed his screwdriver next to the scythe. Maka let loose the attack the energy amplified by the sonic screwdriver exploded ripping right though the bats.

The Killer noticing his attack would was being dispersed decided to leave, several of the bats clung to his back and lifted him into the air away from danger. The force of the attack ripped apart the bats, the resulting explosion sent the other flying. White light filled the night sky and soon the sound of sirens joined it. The light dissipated leaving no sign of any bat ever being there.

"Okay not doing that again." The Doctor mumbled his hand still holding onto Maka's.

"Where's Soul?" Maka asked looking around.

The attack had slipped them apart send Soul into a nearby tree and knocking him out. Black Star and Tsubaki managed to find some cover behind a park bench but were still stunned by the explosion. Rory and Amy made it out with the help from Kid and his partners but the explosion sent them into a nearby alley.

As the Doctor and Maka got up and were quickly surrounded by the arriving police force.

They spotted the dead body and someone pointed out they were at the crime scene. It didn't take long for the police to assume they were involve and handcuff them.

"No this is all just a misunderstanding." The Doctor tried to talk his way out of it and tried to pulled out the psychic paper. "Oh I don't have it on me, I really do need the spare."

They handcuffed him and Maka. As they pushed them both into a paddy wagon. Maka let out a loud groan. Soul came to just in time to see this but then fell out of the tree right onto Black Star. The killer watch from a far planning his next step.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Sorry it took me a little longer to post. I gave blood and I've been out of it. Anyway thing have started to get going now. The Doctor and Maka are taken away to jail. The mysterious baddie has been seen. So next chapter more fights, a musical number and more evil. So review because it keep me going. Also I want to know if anyone got the references to the outfits of the previous Doctors and old companions.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: In the Jail House Now

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either. **

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: In the Jail House Now<p>

As the police started to wash over the park Tsubaki did her best to drag both Soul and Black Star, who were unconscious, away. Tsubaki didn't like the idea of running away from the police but she was sure they would ask a lot of questions she would not be able to answer. She managed to sneak out of the park with a bit of help from her training and the fact the police were all paying attention to their suspects and the freshly killed body. She quickly found the others outside the alley and they helped her move the others.

"The police took Maka and the Doctor." Tsubaki told them.

"It's happening just like in the book." Liz pointed out.

"We can't worry about them now." Rory spoke up. "They're in a police station no one will hurt them there. We have to get them back to the Tardis, we can treat them at the sick bay there."

The other agreed and help carry Soul and Black Star back to the Tardis trying to avoid suspicion from any passing police.

After a few minutes drive to the police station and several more minutes were Maka and the Doctor were booked, they used their fake names luckily without computer the police couldn't confirm the names were fake. They placed the pair into an empty cell for them to wait.

"Now what?" Maka asked bitterness dripping off her words.

"Now..." the Doctor looked around. "we wait."

"We wait?"

"Normally I would flash my psychic paper to get us out but I left it in my jacket pocket. I just happened to have tossed my jacket to Rory. If the psychic paper does work I usually sonic the lock and make a break for it but I seemed to have dropped the my sonic."

"This happened in the book. We used the same names and everything so..."

"We have a few hours before they declare us dead."

"So we get out but then we die."

"So since time is not on our side we really have to find a way out."

The two began to talk things out and make plans.

At the Tardis sick bay Rory started to treat the boys wounds. The Doctor had shown Rory how to use the equipment and with his own nursing training, plus some help working the machines from Amy, had managed to heal up any superficial wounds and gotten Soul to come to.

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked.

"Okay I guess." Soul said.

"Good." Rory told him. "Your friend is good too he just hasn't come to yet."

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked noticing his meister was missing.

"Well..." Rory began.

"The police took her away along with the Doctor." Amy said sheepishly.

"What?" Soul shouted. "Why someone getting her out?"

"Don't worry." Amy tried to reassure him. "I'm sure the Doctor will just flash his psychic paper and get them out."

"You mean this psychic paper?" Rory took out the paper out of the jacket he had been holding.

"What is it?" Kid said getting a confusing feeling from it.

"Its paper that shows whatever the user want. The Doctor uses it as id."

"Well he still has his sonic screwdriver." Amy said.

"This thing?" Soul asked holding up the tube like device.

"Yeah, that's the one." Amy said sounding nervous.

"During the fight Maka's soul wavelength was amplified and there was an explosion. I tried to grab Maka's hand but I just managed to grab this thing." Without another thought he said. "I'm going after her."

"But there is a killer out there." Liz pointed out. "Who knows what you looks like now."

"Yeah and he also seen Maka."

"In all fairness Soul," Kid began. "Maka and the Doctor are both locked in jail surrounded by police officers I doubt that they will be in any real danger there."

"Remember the day? Tomorrow is the day they are supposed to die. I'm not going to leave Maka in there, I'll risk being caught."

Seeing how adamant Soul was Tsubaki spoke up. " I'll go with Soul, I mean two weapons should be able to take care of themselves at least to find the police."

"Thanks Tsubaki." Soul said.

"But what about Black Star?" Patti asked.

"He doesn't need me right now and if he was up he would be the first one volunteering to go with Soul to get Maka back." She turned to Rory. "He will be all right, won't he?"

Rory answered, "I should have him up in a few hours."

"Good, Kid you should stay here and make sure nothing happens will we're away."

Kid gave a firm nod.

"Okay then," Amy told them. "'I'll get you a map from the Tardis."

A few minutes later the two weapons headed out to the police station were Maka and the Doctor had been taken to.

Little did they know that they were being watched, from the top of a nearby building a small bat looked on at the weapons walking into the night.

Far off in an old building a crystal ball glowed.

"They were there." The man said.

A tall woman with bright green eyes and blood red hair stepped closer to the ball, she was dressed in a body length black coat. "Then we better keep our eyes on them, Digger. But what worries me was the young blonde girl, she had an anti demon wavelength that could be trouble. Plus that strange man with that god awful bow tie, he had some sort of strange device. You did get another heart, right?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Good, place it on the altar with the others. I'll have to make plans for those others."

The man left the lady to do what he was told, she looked into the crystal ball and through the eyes of the bats as the sound of violin playing wafted around her.

The pair of weapons found their way to the police station, they're weren't a lot officers on duty most were still at the crime scene or patrolling the city in hopes of finding the killer.

They found an upset police officer at a desk.

Tsubaki said shyly, "Excuses me but we're looking for our friends, they were brought here."

"And we're here to get them back." Soul said sternly.

The officer looked up to them clearly at the end of his rope. "Please tell me you're here to pick up the Brit and the Blonde."

The weapons turned to each other before Tsubaki said. "Yes, I think those are them."

"Well as much as I would love for you to take them they're locked up for the night."

"But can we talk to them at least." Tsubaki asked just in time to stop Soul from saying something worse.

"Sure, just try to get them to stop." The police officer took out some keys.

He walked them over to the door that lead to the cells and as he put in the key both weapons were sured they were hearing a chorus singing.

As they walked into the room they found the source of the music, everyone in the cells were singing. Most were obviously there because they were drunk, some petty crooks and some women who found their work at night while walking the streets, but they were all singing. Soul was especially surprised they were singing a song that hadn't even been written yet.

pop, six, squish, uh uh, cicero, lipshitz,

he had it coming, he had it coming

he only had himself to blame

if you'd been there

if you'd heard it

I bet ya, you would have done the same!

Then the weapons reach the last cell and they were given the biggest surprise of the night. They saw Maka Albarn singing, not as badly as they expected but not that well either, she didn't even notice them she was too busy swaying to the music.

Maka Albarn:

They had it coming, they had it coming

they had it coming all along

i didn't do it, but if i'd done it

how could you tell me that I was wrong

I loved elle lipshitz more then i could possibly say

he was a sensitive guy

a painter

every night he went out looking for himself

and on the way, he found,

ruth, gladis, rosemary and Irving

you could say we broke up coz of artistic differences

he saw himself alive,

I saw him dead

Maka finished her verse and stopped singing and dancing just the instant she noticed her friends standing in shock in front of the cell. Maka saw them and her jaw dropped and her face turned bright red. Soul's jaw dropped and Tsubaki blushed lightly as she tried to hide her giggle.

The Doctor in the same cell as Maka still hadn't notice them and was still singing and dancing swaying his arms in the air.

Doctor:

he had it coming, he had it coming

he had it coming all along

we didn't do it

but if we'd done it

how could you tell us that we were wrong.

Maka grabbed the Doctor by the bow tie and turned him towards her friends.

"Oh Hello there Soul and Tsubaki. You brought my jacket!" The Doctor reached his arm through the cell bars and grabbed his jacket and started to search his pockets for something. Pulling out the psychic paper and flashing it to the officer the Doctor simply said. "Will you let us out now?"

The officer fumbled for his keys with a look bordering on fear, Tsubaki glimpsed the paper and saw that it read "Internal Affairs" and had the Logo from the school.

The door and opened up and the pair stepped, The Doctor gleefully stepped out and started shaking the hands of the others in the their cells saying his good byes.

"Oh Frank try to cut down on the drinking. Louis you have a lovely singing voice. Phil...get help."

Maka hurried out the door trying to avoid eye sight with Soul or Tsubaki as she did.

The others quickly followed.

The officer let out a sigh," Maybe things will be quiet now."

As he made his way out the Doctor jumped back in and yelled, "Once more!"

The cell walls shuddered as song filled the rooms to the officers dismay as the Doctor left.

Maka was quickly stepping outside as her friends followed her.

Soul had known Maka for a while and knew that it was rare that Maka ever cut loose and have what he would call "fun" and even though he knew that he might receive a Maka chop for it he just had to tease her about it. "You were singing."

Maka didn't answer or look at him, sensing her embarrassment Tsubaki politely said. "I thought you sounded good."

"Why were you singing?"

"Oh you know," The Doctor said stepping out of the police station behind them. "It seemed like a good idea, you know music is good for the soul, plus when else would we get a more perfect place to sing the Cell Block Tango."

Inside the officer closed the door to the cells to hopefully block out the music.

Irene walked by with her partner Mycroft as he asked. "You don't really think they are the killers?I mean seriously she has pig tails and he's wearing a bow tie, I can't imagine them as killers."

"No, I don't think they have killed anyone but they were at the crime scene, both actually. They know something and I want to know what." She turned to the officer. "We need to talk to the suspects that we're brought in."

The officers eyes widened. "I can't they left. I let them out."

"Why?"

"One of his friends came by and flashed their badge, they're your superiors. They're from the schools internal affairs."

Irene tried to make sense of it but it didn't, why would internal affair get involved they had authority over them but why would they come, maybe the officer was mistaken and they were sent for the killer like them maybe by accident, that didn't make sense either the school was very good at not double booking.

"When did they leave?" Mycroft asked.

"Just now, if you hurry you might be able to catch up to them."

Without another word the pair made their way outside.

"All right lets head back to the Tardis." The Doctor said.

But he stopped in his tracks when he heard something, something like squeaking. Before anyone could react the group was swarmed by hundreds of bats. All the bats grabbed them and lifted them into the air.

Mycroft and Irene came out of the police station a second too late to see the other taken away. With no sign of them they headed back inside to put out a search for them.

Up in the cold night air the others struggled to free themselves from the bats to no avail. Maka tried to reach for Soul but it seemed that the bat were instructed to keep the pair out of reach. The bats were carrying them miles out of the city soon the lights of the city dimmed and darkness grew. The Doctor managed to pull out the Sonic Screwdriver and scanning the creatures he discovered.

"These aren't bats." The Doctor said.

"They look like bats. I'm pretty sure they're bats." Soul barked at him.

"Well, they looks like bats but they aren't, they're some sort of energy constructs which means I can disrupt them. The faster the better I don't think they're going to take us anywhere we want to go."

"Then do it!" Maka ordered him.

The Doctor held out the small cylindrical device as it made a lot whirling noise and the bat creature all at once dissolved.

In the city the lady in black screamed out in pain.

The man called Digger ran to her side. "What's wrong my lady?"

"Somethings happen to my bats."

Back in mid air as the bats vanished the group suddenly found themselves falling.

Maka tried to reach for Soul as they fell in hopes to use him to stop their fall but she knew she would never reach him in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Anyway leaving it on the cliff hanger until I get the next chapter done. I got a question from adrogoz this story takes place after the events of the Bing Bang for the Doctor, it's during the honey moon trip the Doctor is taking the Ponds. This story takes place in the manga after they got Kid back from the book of Eibon. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Anyway review tell me what you think. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Destiny

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Destiny<p>

As they came closer and closer to the ground Maka could start making out some shapes and she came up with a plan and hoping she was right. "Tsubaki transform chain scythe mode!"

Tsubaki reacted and transformed and Maka grabbed her. She spun the chain to one of the shapes in the dark. Maka yelled, "Grab on!"

The two men managed to grab the long chain scythe, the top of the the weapon had grabbed the branches of a tree and the others swung through on the chain killing the remanning momentum.

After that was done they allowed themselves to fall to the ground safely.

"You could have told me the bats would have disappeared." Maka told the Doctor.

"I would have but someone told me to disrupt the bats." The Doctor retorted.

Soul rolled his eyes.

At the Tardis it had gotten late and Amy had showed the others to some spare rooms.

Liz and Patti were sharing a room with bunk bed and Patti took the top bunk.

As they prepared to go to sleep Patti asked Liz a question. "Hey, Sis?"

"Yeah Patti." Liz called back.

"Okay so that book said that Maka and the funny Doctor die tomorrow..."

"yeah..." Liz barely said higher than a whisper.

"Is it actually going to happen?"

"I don't know Patti... I don't know."

"But you're going to make sure it doesn't happen right?"

Liz gave a weak smile hearing how much confidence her sister had in her. "I'm going to try."

"Good, then I know they'll be fine. Night night big sis."

"Good night Patti."

Kid found the massive library in the Tardis and he couldn't image going to sleep so he started reading the books, but he kept remembering what one book said was going to happen.

In the medical bay Rory was watching Black Star. His wife came into the room with a cup of tea for him.

"So..." Amy began. "Is this what you do in the hospital? Wait?"

"Well there is only one patient." Rory pointed out. "And a lot less bed pans so yeah pretty much."

Amy chuckled but was interrupted when Black Star jolted up.

Black Star looked around confused. "What the hell?"

"Does this happen too?" Amy asked.

"Sometimes." Rory answered before turning to Black Star. "Hello, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, the guy with the big nose. Wait we were at a park. Where's Tsubaki?"

Rory explained the situation and got to the part about Soul and Tsubaki. "... so they went to get them out of jail. Actually they've been gone for a while now."

That is all that they needed to say before they could even finish talking Black Star was way out. Kid heard this and ran out of the Library to the console room where he found Amy and Rory trying to convince him to stop.

"You're awake." Kid commented.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Black Star told him. "But I have to go find Tsubaki and Soul."

"I would suggest against that. They have been gone for a while but it is most likely because of the matter of getting two people out of prison."

Black Star was about to say something when the phone on the Tardis console began to ring. "You guys have a phone in here?"

Amy grabbed the phone and picked it up. "Doctor?"

"Hello Pond." The Doctor greeted on the other side using her cell phone.

"Doctor where are you?"

"The Los Angeles National Forest, well I think it is, there aren't that many forest around here."

"What are you doing in a forest?"

"We fell into it after the bats dropped us."

"Bats? What bats?"

"Oh come on Amy you know better than to ask that. Bats attacked us before and they will again. You and everyone else should stay in the Tardis and not open the door until the Sun comes up. I don't think they'll find the Tardis but better not risk it. We're going to have ourselves a bit of a camp out. It's too dangerous to try to find our way out of the forest at night, too many chances to get hurt. So we'll find our way back to the city in the morning."

"But you're all right?"

"Yes, Me, Maka, Soul and Tsubaki as all fine."

Amy sighed with relief and whispered to the others. "They're all okay."

"Okay so stay out of trouble Pond. Sleep tight and we'll see you tomorrow."

With that the Doctor hung up the phone. Amy turned to the other to explain the situation.

Meanwhile in the forest the group had managed to get a fire started.

The Doctor told them. "Well I've explained the situation to the others. Now we just wait until sun rise."

The Doctor took off his jacket and placed it on Tsubaki who he noticed was shivering, before sitting by the fire with the others.

"So we just wait now?" Soul asked grumpy.

"Well yes, we can't go off in the night through a forest. Even if we had the right supplies too many chances to hurt yourself, wild animals and with it being so dark it's easy to trip and hurt yourself."

Maka was looking up at the sky and at the stars. "It's beautiful."

"Huh?" Soul asked noticing a certain sense of wonder in his meister.

"The stars, out here you can see them better. The light of the city makes the star light hard to see even the lights in Death City make it hard to see."

"It kind of reminds me about back home in Japan." Tsubaki said. "When I go home to my parents I can see a lot of stars like this."

"It's nice when you can have peaceful nights like this, you have to enjoy them while you can."

Soul was worried for Maka but couldn't bring himself to ask about the book and their future, he didn't want to think about it or even knew how to stop it. He had a feeling that if he brought it up they were just going to ignore it, it just seemed that they were too calm knowing what was to happen. So Soul turned his attention to the man he felt was responsible.

"Who are you?" He asked with the slightest bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm the Doctor." The bow tie wearing man answered.

"But Doctor who? I mean I really know who you are? I mean are you really an alien? You look human?"

"No humans look Timelord, we came first."

"Timelord? Is that what you're people are called." Tsubaki asked curious.

"Yes," the Doctor said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "and no. There are no other timelords anymore, I'm the last one."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"There was a bad day. My people went to war with the Daleks for the whole of existence. The Daleks are a race bred to kill, who know nothing but hatred and rage, they live only to kill anything that isn't a Dalek. If the Daleks won they would have gone on to killed everyone. But the war made the Timelord worse then them, in the end they would have ended all of time and killed everyone so they could ascend and save themselves. When the war ended my people were gone and so were the Daleks... more or less."

They grew quiet Maka knew and didn't want to bring it up to keep the Doctor from having to remember such things. Tsubaki and Soul were just quiet unsure of what to think, the Doctor seemed so sad and so lonely, they weren't sure what they could say.

"So what about you lot?" The Doctor said as cheerful again or maybe just trying to sound like he was. "If I remember correctly Tsubaki you come from a long line of weapons. You inherited the previous generations transformations. Now Soul you're a scythe with an interest in music and well let me just say interesting blood."

Soul turned to Maka. "How much did you tell him about us?"

"I didn't tell him anything." Maka answered.

"Well she told me your names and such," The Doctor explained. "but for the most part I just learned the rest. You see the first time we met me and Maka established a mind link. A few thoughts and ideas got transfered so I just learned quickly."

"Mind link?" Soul asked.

"Well I suppose it's not too different from a soul resonance but more mind less soul. Well it happened and it made it easier for us to trust each other and become friends."

"It's a little... strange way to become friends but it does help to know each other quickly." Maka explained.

The others talked about this and that through the night just until the Doctor started to notice the other starting to yawn.

"You should all get some sleep now. I'll keep watch and make sure the fire doesn't go out. Keep out the tim'rous beasties."

"All right wakes us up in a few hours to relive you." Tsubaki suggested.

"No need."

"Are you sure?"

"He's sure." Maka told Tsubaki as she placed her coat beneath her to keep her from the cold ground. "Timelords don't sleep that much."

Maka looked a little cold and before she could object Soul placed his jacket over her. "Take my jacket."

"But Soul then you'll be cold."

"No, it's cool. I'll be fine."

"Good night Soul and thanks."

Soul didn't say another word he laid down and tried to go to sleep.

Tsubaki woke to the sound of bird chirping as she began to get up she looked around the makeshift camp site, the sun had began to rise and there was plenty of light now. First thing she noticed was that the Doctor had vanished and the fire had gone out. Before she could worry she found something else. She looked over to were Maka and Soul were resting, they had fallen asleep next to each other but now they had gotten closer. Sometime during the night Soul had placed his arm around Maka lovely almost protectively and Maka had a gentle smile on her face as she curled up next to him. Tsubaki smiled looking at them, she thought they would make a good couple but they were both not ready for it yet, she hoped they would one day soon work through all that. She realized something and she began to frown, it didn't look like they had that much time.

"Good morning!" The Doctor shouted coming out of the woods.

The meister and scythe jolted up in an instance completely missing the fact they only a moment ago they had been holding each other.

"I got up earlier and found the pathway out. There is now enough light out so we shouldn't have any problems."

They got up and began their hike through the forest. In the Tardis everyone began to get ready and waited for the others to arrive. When they left the forest they managed to get a ride from a man with a truck. The Girls got to ride inside while the the guys had to sit in the back with some animals. Most of the day was passed in silence before they reached the Tardis. But this did not go unnoticed by the bats hiding in the shadows or a police officer who saw them arrive. The police officer went and informed Mycroft and Irene.

As the women in black watch through the bats she noted something was different about them, they seemed determined.

"Digger, we may not have as much time as we expected."

The digger came out of the shadow. "My lady what would you have me do?"

"Go and get the children."

After getting cleaned up the Doctor used his screwdriver with the Tardis to scan the area.

"I found it." The Doctor said.

"Found what?" Amy asked.

"The source of the bats and the source of the murders."

"Let's go." Maka said as they made their way out.

Soul blocked their path. "You can't go! If you go there, you today you..." he forced himself to say those words. "you'll die."

Maka gave him a weak smile. "We know Soul."

She didn't say anything but handed him the book with a book mark in it. Soul opened up the book to the page that he had seen, that they all had seen. The page of how they were arrested and how they were to die. The Doctor and Maka walked out as Soul noticed the bookmarks was on the next and began to read it.

The other were about to follow them as he began to read out loud. "...they were suspected in the killing of over a dozen women but they actually lead the police to the real killer. We're they found that the murder and his accomplice had gathered 12 children taken from an orphanage. The killers had intended to kill the children that very night but Smith and Marple freed the children and helped them escape. They saved the children at the cost of their own lives..."

Soul couldn't force himself to read anymore. The others were stunned in silence, they understood why they weren't fighting their destiny.

The others caught up to the Doctor and Maka as they made their way, they had made their choice and they decide since Maka and the Doctor were going to save the children they would make sure they save the Doctor and Maka.

The city was in an uproar that several children had gone missing so Mycroft and Irene went to look for their suspects on their own. They found them but decided to keep their distance and watch what they were up to.

Soon the group made it to their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: This kinda felt like a filler chapter to me. Anyway next chapter the deaths will happen and we find out about the women in black. Okay people review it gets me to write more so review tell me what you think and any constructive criticism.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: A Time to Die

**Souls Lost in Time**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

** Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Time to Die<p>

There was an uneasy silence as the Doctor and Maka walked with confidence. The others followed not too quickly but enough to keep up.

Amy was muttering to herself. "The Doctor can't die."

"No, I'm sure the Doctor has a plan to get out of this." Rory tired to reassure his wife. "He always has a plan."

That when they stopped, they had reached the end of the line. The Sonic Screwdriver alerted the Doctor that the specific energy signature of the bats and so this was their home.

"A big scary abandoned looking house," The Doctor sneered. "you think this is the place?"

"Y-yes." Maka said without her usual confidence.

Doctor noticed this he took hold of her hand. "Don't worry, everything will turn out all right in the end."

Maka sighed and slowly let her soul perception peer into the building. "There's a lot of souls in there. There are about twelve children huddled together in a corner in the back in a room underground, they're very scared."

"We'll get them out then." The Doctor said confidently.

"There are two others. There are two adults... and one of them is a witch."

"Well we already had a suspicion that there was one involved now didn't we."

Deep inside they were waiting for them.

"My lady they have arrived." Digger said.

"Then its time that we deal with them." The witch said. "Digger, has my treasure been moved to a safe location."

"Yes, I made sure of it."

"Good, then let them come on." She let a sly smile spread across her face revealing a small set of fangs.

"Oh well I suppose there's no sense in putting it off anymore." The Doctor said.

"No, I guess not." Maka agreed.

"You can come out now! We know you're there!" The Doctor shouted like a madman.

"You're calling out the witch?" Liz panicked.

"No, we're calling them out." Maka pointed to the street as two forms became visible.

Irene and Mycroft revealed themselves and Irene asked. "How long have you know that we've following you?"

"Since the start." The Doctor said coyly. "You're really not that good at it."

Maka then told them. "The person who has been killing people is in there. Also the missing children are there."

"How do you know?"

"Oh following our own leads." The Doctor shrugged off.

"If you are going to follow us you might want to transform." Maka told Mycroft. "You're a gun type aren't you?"

Mycroft was surprised. "Yes, how did you know?"

"You let Irene doing all the talking, you let her take charge so that must mean she's your meister. Your eyes, they kept darting back and forth like you're looking for a target."

Mycroft transformed into a revolver which Irene quickly took.

"So I take it you two are partners." Irene stated.

Maka and the Doctor both muttered. "No,no,no. We're not-"

"I'm here partner." Soul stepped forward.

Maka looked at him. "You don't have to come in with us." She looked at the others. "None of you have to come in."

"Of course we're coming." Amy said.

"Like were going to let you take all the spot light." Black Star told them.

"We're not leaving you, not now." Death reassured them.

The weapons took this as their to transforms and they did quickly finding their way to their meisters.

"So you're from the school."

"Sort of..." Rory answered. "well yes, not really, it's complicated..

Maka held Soul in her hands, tightening her grip she whispered. "Thank you Soul."

"Alway Maka." Soul told her.

As they made their way to the house the door swung open for them.

"Well it looks like we're expected." The Doctor pointed out a little disappointed he didn't get a chance to use his screwdriver.

"Does anyone else think this might be a trap?" Irene asked.

"Probably is."

The Doctor stepped in carefully and the others followed. The house was certainly old but it had been kept clean inside it looked like someone was living in it. As they made their way in they had a look around, the Doctor found a villain on a chair, it seemed out of place.

But as he took a step he noticed something, just a squeak. Then the Doctor stomped on the ground and then he placed his head next to the ground as he tapped it with his knuckle.

Iis he alright?" Irene asked.

"Don't worry that's normal." Amy told her.

"Well normal for him." Rory added.

"Uh Doctor" Maka spoke up. "Don't we have to-"

"Right!" The Doctor jolted up. "We have to take care of it before..." the Doctor let his voice trail off.

Maka and the Doctor walked ahead of everyone leading the path right to the back rooms, to the room just underground. The room was large and dark but something did come into a view, a large cage with several children in it. They crawled to their new visitors begging them to free them.

"Please let us out before she comes back!"

"Oh don't worry we'll have you out in a second." The Doctor searched his pocket for his screw driver.

The lock was cut in half by Maka wielding her scythe of a partner before he had a chance.

"I got it." Maka swung the door open. "Okay, come out we're going to take you to safety."

The kids quickly started to pour out heading towards the others when someone in the darkness cleared their throat.

"Those children are mine."

The children cowered hearing that voice, they tried to hide behind the others.

Amy hugged one of the small girls and whispered to her. "Don't worry it will be all right."

She stepped out of the darkness. Her hair was long and red, and her black coat reach to her feet. As she smiled her sharp fangs moved forward, her bright green eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

Maka knew who she was just by her descriptions and actions. Maka just whispered, "Lady Bathory the vampire witch."

Bathory smiled. "I am touched that you know me but you've been too much trouble."

A large bat screeched as it shot out from the darkness behind the witch. As it headed for the alien and the meister the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver pointing it at it. The creature stopped mid flight, the sonic from the tool confusing it's sonar.

Bathory laughed. "I've seen this trick before and I have taught my pets a new trick."

As she finished the bat exploded launching the two backwards into the wall.

The witch laughed as more bats flew past her this time towards the others.

"Amy Rory get the children out of here!" Kid ordered.

"You heard them." Rory said.

"Come on kids this way!" Amy said as she and her husband started to lead the kids outside.

The gun meisters began to shot at the bats and while Black Star sent out shadow to cut the bats but each time one of the bats was attacked they exploded. As more and more bats exploded and as more and more began to explode the room shook.

Irene shouted over the explosions. "We have to to get out of here! This house it old it won't hold!"

Maka jumped up as she spun the scythe, channeling her anti demon wavelength caused the blade to glow bright white. Spinning the scythe created a barrier to block out the bats.

"Get out of here!" Maka ordered the others.

They quickly ran out.

"Oh I really hope that I got the right setting for this one." The Doctor said fixing his screw driver.

The Doctor pointed his screwdrivers forwards, the scythe glowed even brighter and the wavelength burst forward incinerating the the bats, the wavelength blast ripped backwards on to the witch. The dust began to settle but nothing seemed to be coming out.

Maka stopped spinning it and leaned against the scythe. The room started to shake.

"Okay might have been a bit much." Doctor noticing the room was about to collapse.

"Run!" Maka started to run .

The other joined Amy and Rory out side with the kids, they could see the building starting to fall apart.

The Doctor and Maka made it to the first room as they saw the door wide open the roof started to fall in and covered all but the top of the door.

The Doctor quickly reached the pile and tried to move it. "No budging it."

He looked around frantically looking for another way out.

Maka sighed, being a meister she knew she could die and had tried to mentally prepare herself for this and even being told that she was going to die that day she knew she wasn't going to be ready. But Maka did know Soul was not going to leave her and if he had his choice he would die with her and she was prepared for that.

"I'm sorry Soul, this is the best I could do."

Before Soul had a chance to say anything Maka tossed the scythe out through the crack. Soul landed outside transforming back as the last cracked was covered by collapsing debri. Soul charged towards the house but he was held back by Kid and Black Star.

"Let me go!" Soul ordered. "I have to get her out!"

The air around them boomed as the house collapsed to the ground crushing anything inside it. Everyone looked at the remains of the house silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Yeah, I don't know what I could say. So just review and I'll try to have the next chapter up when I can.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Madness

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Madness<p>

Soul had tried to break from his friends grips but they held him back.

"Let me go!" He ordered them.

"Soul..." Kid began trying to phrase it. "You know that like Maka I can see souls... but in there... I can't find any souls."

"But that's impossible."

Kid choked on the next words. "When someone dies and their heart is destroyed so ... so are their souls. It mean..."

Kid couldn't even finish the sentence but they all knew what he was saying.

Amy started mumbling how the Doctor couldn't be dead as she cried and Rory tried to comfort her. Liz tried to be strong for her little sister but when she started to cry Patti just hugged her. Tsubaki began to cry quietly as Black Star put his arm around her. Kid watch over Soul making sure that he didn't do anything crazy, Soul just stared at the remains at the house quietly.

Irene and Mycroft got the police and got the kids home.

"I'm really sorry for how things ended." Irene told them. "But you should know because of them those kids are safe."

"We know." Soul told her coldly never taking his eyes of the wreck of the house.

Seeing the others were no more in a talkative mood she walked back to Mycroft.

When she was out of she was out of ear shot Soul turned to Kid. "Kid?"

"Yes, Soul?" Kid asked.

"I need you to do something for me. When we got here Maka said she saw two adult souls in the house, one of them was a witch."

"Yes, I saw the soul to it was mans soul."

"The same guy from the park right?"

"Yes."

"I need you to use your soul perception to find him."

"Soul-"

"I need you to find him. Can you do that?"

"Yes but Soul-"

"Please!"

Kid was looking deeply into Soul's own soul and it was filled with pain, grief and what worried him the most anger. He let is Soul Perception look over the city and not too far way he could see that mans soul. "I can track him." Kid admitted. "But what do you want to do?"

"I want to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else." He looked at him sternly. "Now lead the way."

Kid could see that Soul would go after that man regardless of what he said or did so he figured it would be better to go with him and try keep on eye on him. There was something stirring in Soul some dark, the madness in him was rising and without Maka he might loose control.

"Fine." he lead the way.

"We should go with them." Amy said as the others began to follow Kid.

"You sure." Rory asked her.

"Yes, it's what the Doctor would want. He would want us to make sure they stay out of trouble."

Rory did understand, better than most in fact, he know the pain of loosing someone you cared about. He had the feeling that Soul would need his help.

It was dark when she opened her eyes. "Is this how it's like being dead?"

Her head hurt so she quickly dismissed the idea of being dead, she didn't imagine it would hurt if she was dead.

"Oh you're up!" The Doctors chipper voice cut through the darkness.

"Don't worry, no concussions just a bit of a bump on your head." He said flashing a flash light in her direction, her eyes tried to focus.

Then she remembered what just happened.

She tossed Soul through a small opening and expected to die as the house fell on her but the Doctor was not the kind of man to say die.

He started to jump on the floor. "COME ON JUMP HERE!

She couldn't imagine a reason to do that but she wasn't thinking so she went next to him and started to jump.

"JUMP AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" He ordered her.

The House started to fall around them and she thought that was it for them when the floor beneath them fell through. As they fell the Doctor grabbed a rope ladder and took her hand. As the House collapsed sealing the hole and causing the rope to break and they fell.

"So I found a nice hidden escape route." The Doctor began to explain. "The witch must had it so she could escape if she needed. I took a bit of a look around and found a few other connected to the house but they've all been sealed now that the house fell."

Maka looked around as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. They were in a series of tunnels underground. She rubbed her head, if the rope hadn't been there before then it would have been a lot worse.

"I've been looking at these tunnels and they're very strange."

"What do you mean?"

Maka got up from the ground, the Doctor had given her his jacket to use as a pillow while she was out and she handed it back to him.

"These tunnels are all smooth. There is no technology at this time that could make tunnels like these. But they certainly aren't natural."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's Southern California! Earthquakes are common, even tiny small ones happen all the time, yet these tunnels are still here. So that means-"

"Someone made them relatively recent, since tunnels like these can't form naturally, and they would have collapsed given enough time for an earthquake to happen."

"Very good Maka. But we can't figure that out now we have to figure out how to get out of here. The others probably think we're dead."

Maka thought they were deep in the ground even if Kid thought about using Soul Perception he probably see them this deep down. "So it this how we died? I mean this is why the book said we're dead?"

"I assume so. Irene probably tells people that we died after seeing the house fall on us. So we better get out of here before the others do something-"

"Stupid?"

"Yeah, now if we follow these tunnels it should eventually lead to the outside. I mean why have tunnels from a house if they don't go somewhere."

With that they headed into the tunnels looking for one that lead to the outside world.

The man went into another house a half mile away. It was newer than the other house and the street would seem to perfect except it was empty none of the house had any life in them except this one home. All the neighbors had been taken care of sometime ago, his Lady liked her privacy. The first thing he did was to check on his Ladies treasure to find it safe. He went downstairs of the two story home to the library. He didn't wait long until one of the shelfs was pushed open. The red haired witch came through with a few cuts and bruises.

"My Lady are you all right?" He asked.

She looked the hidden entrance. "Don't worry they're minor wounds, Digger. Your tunnels did come in handy. My bats protected me from the brunt of the meisters attack. Their explosion covered my escaped and sealed their fate so it was well worth a few injuries. But now how is my precious treasure."

"Up starts safe and sound." Digger told her. "Soon the moon will be in position and we will be able to hold the ritual."

"Good."

They made their way outside as as the moon rose in the sky. Bringing out the collected hearts. They stood by a large swimming pool glimmering in the light of the moon. Digger slowly placed the hearts in the water one by one, the souls within glowed white for a moment before they turned red, the glow spreading into the water until the pool changed the water turned into blood. The unmistakable smell of blood filled the air as Bathory began to remove her clothes.

That's when the other showed up lead by Soul Perception and the scent of blood.

Black Star was the first to jump into the backyard. "Stop-" He didn't finish sentence when he saw the naked witch.

Kid had a similar reaction. Liz and Tsubaki both covered up their meisters eyes when they noticed the witch didn't make any effort to hide her nudity.

Amy was about to cover her husbands eyes but he didn't pay attention to the naked woman instead to the pool. "Is that a pool of blood? Where did you get that much blood?"

Kid explained removing Liz's hand and just avoiding looking at the naked woman. "The Blood Ritual. Even other witches think its to extreme. It requires the hearts of innocent people and letting it melt into the water using the moon light to do it. The souls are broken down and absorbed letting the witch absorb everything that the victims where."

"You don't know the half of it." Bathory told him. "It will give me power, power converted from all the emotions and hope that those girls had. That's why I had Digger here hunt down actresses. All those girls had dreams of becoming stars and I'm using those dreams to give me power." Turning to the man. "Now if you would my dear Digger please get me some privacy for my bath."

"Of course." With that his hands transformed into large drill bits.

She jumped into the pool of blood as soon as she hit the blood it started to boil.

The other watch this unfold something else was happening to Soul. He found himself in the black room by the the black piano.

"So here we are again." The little red troll told him.

"What do you want?" Soul snarled at him. "I'm busy right now."

"But I'm here to help." He smiled. "The witch caused your girls death and she was so brave facing it. The man with the blue box brought you here knowing that they would both die. With her last breath she saved you. So what are you going to do, as if I didn't know."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I want to help. You want revenge and you need help to get it. That's a drill weapon and he's likely taken a few souls for himself and then there is the witch and her ritual."

"Tell me what I already know, you're wasting time."

"No, I'm trying to explain that you need more power."

"You want me to use the black blood."

"Yes, it's best if you do. You don't use it you get killed and I get killed with you. But you take the power that comes with the black blood then you'll have the power you need to avenge you little blonde meister."

Soul paused reflecting on a memory of when he met Maka.

"Okay let's do this." Soul sat down on the piano.

"Just play that tune." The Troll told him.

"Does anyone else hear music?" Rory asked the others.

"Actually... yes." Kid admitted.

They turned to the source of the sound, Soul. Soul's arms quickly turned into scythe blades. His eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Soul..." Tsubaki worried about her friend.

Soul slashed at the ground with enough force to send the other hurdling backwards into the house. "Stay out of my way."

He jumped towards Digger with blood lust in his eyes as they weapons started to fight.

"Why did he do that?" Amy asked.

"It's the black blood." Kid explained. "There is something in his body it gives him power but at the cost of his sanity. He want revenge and he's willing to give up his mind to get it. if we don't stop him soon we'll loose Soul."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Sorry for the delay you know school work and the holidays. I'm trying to get back on schedule. Anyway leave reviews to tell me what you think<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: It's Time

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: It's Time<p>

Soul continued to attack with a look better suited for a savage animal than a man. Soul's arms now a a dark red scythe slashed at Digger. Digger used the drill bits blocked the scythe blade but he found it harder to fight off as Soul as he seemed to get stronger. Seeing that the direct approach was not useful he came up with another way to fight. Digger's feet changed to drills and he dug his way under the ground in an instant. Before Soul react Digger jumped out of the ground behind him and attacked him only to dive back into the ground only leaving a hole. Their battle continued like this the other could do nothing else except watch.

They had bigger concerns as the blood began to boil.

"We can't help Soul right now" Kid explained but we can stop the witch before she becomes too powerful to stop. "

Then the witches laugh cut through the air, a laugh that sent chills down their very souls.

"Oops!" Patti said. "I think it's too late."

The blood in the pool began to drain away. Soon all the blood was gone and at the bottom was the blood soaked form of Bathory. Then she turned to Soul.

"My, how interesting, you have some very strange blood." The witch spoke with a playful tone.

She walked without care right out of the pool. She sighed and it was like all the blood was absorbed into her skin.

"Oh she's naked again." Amy said.

Bathory sighed. "I can slip into something that might make you more comfortable."

Her body shook and it slowly began to change. Soon the skin turned into fur as her body stretched and bent. The woman was replaced by a large red bat with black orb for eyes.

The weapon's transformed. Kid took up the guns. "I'll hold of the witch. Black Star take care of the Digger."

"We'll try to snap Soul out of whatever is happening to him." Rory told him.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked.

"Yes." Rory said confident even though Soul looked like he was ready to tear anyone's face off.

Black Star was the first to leap into the fight with Tsubaki as a sword he slashed at Digger. Black Star was fast and strong so Digger dug back into the ground and only jumped out to attack.

"We can do this. Tsubaki chain scythe mode." The weapon changed.

The chains hovered in the air forming a large star and their breathing slowed. They waited for Digger to show himself.

The Bat that was Bathory jumped at Kid. He jumped back to meet her, she grabbed him tossing him into the sky. Soon both were air born he pointed the guns at her and fired propelling himself further into the sky.

"Are you sure about this?" Amy asked Rory as he made his way to Soul.

"Yes, I can't just leave him like this."

"Do you know what you're doing though?"

"I'm a nurse, remember? At the hospital I work with people who gone through trauma that they lose their minds.." He said slowly inching towards Soul. "I just have to be careful."

Amy had known Rory for her entire life and the thing she loved most about him was his heart. He had barely know Soul for a little more than a day and he had a huge blade but Rory was determined to help him. In someway Rory was the bravest person she knew.

"Soul? Remember me? I'm Rory."

Soul turned to him and simply stared in silence.

"I need to know you're still there. Soul, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Maka."

"Right, Maka. Remember her. She wouldn't want to see you like this. I know what it's like loosing some you care about and feeling powerless to help them. It hurt. It hurts so much. I wish I could tell you it gets easier but it doesn't. All you can do is remember them. They're alive if you keep them in your heart."

Soul stared at him. "Maka."

"I'm sorry, she's gone but you have to be strong for her."

"I miss Maka." Soul said with tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Rory said hugging him.

That's what she loved about him. His heart strong enough to wait two thousand years for her.

Then there a rip through the ground as Digger jumped out of the ground turning his drill to Soul. Maka's face was fresh in his mind as he pushed Rory behind him. Before the attack could continue Digger found himself wrapped up in chains. Black Star swung the chains slamming him into the wall. He fell to the ground seemingly knocked out.

"Soul you back with us?" Black Star said turning to his friend.

Soul didn't say but they could see a faint glimmer of the Soul they knew in his eyes.

Tsubaki changed back. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He's going to need help." Rory explained. "But I think he will be fine."

With their guard down Digger jumped up and attacked the unsuspecting group. Then a shot rang out and digger fell to the ground.

His eyes went white he mumbled. "My lady..."

Soon his body wasted away leaving a small red ball of mist.

"So I take it that your two friends were the one that could tell someone was following you. Irene said coming out of the shadows.

"You followed us?" Amy asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were all alright. Good thing too." She said looking up at the giant bat.

Kid fell to the ground and let out a groan.

"DIGGER!" Bathory shouted her voice now distorted and eerily deep. "I shall have all you pay for his death! I shill drink all of yours blood. I shall hunt those that share them and drink them up!"

"Oh that's not nice!" A voice rang out.

Then out of one of the holes that Digger had dug popped out the head of the Doctor. "Maka told you I'd find a way out. He pulled himself out through the hole and then he helped Maka out the hole.

"You're supposed to be dead." Bathory said in shock, a shock shared by everyone.

"Oh just because you dropped a house on us." The Doctor told her while wiping dirt off Maka's shoulder.

"You're not dead!" Amy said trying to wrap her mind around this.

"Unless you seem me die in front of you don't believe I'm dead. I never did tell you about the Claw Shansheeth, did I?"

"Maka." Soul whispered before running up to Maka and hugging.

"Soul?" Maka asked confused. She could feels something in his soul, something troubled and scared, she hugged him and let her soul resonate to comfort him. "I missed you too."

"Yeah, me too." Soul said feeling the madness leave him.

Rory smiled. "I guess he found the person to help him.

"So we made our way through the tunnels and to find a big old bat." The Doctor states.

"That's the witch. But her souls been distorted." Maka says with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I am more powerful than any of you. I will finish you all." She tells them.

"Powerful? Yes," The Doctor admits. "Normally I would give you chance to save yourself but there isn't anything to save is there? To get this power you've slowly chipped away at yourself I don't think there is enough left of what you were."

"There is no need for your philosophy. You are just a small insect compared to me."

"Yes, a big old bat that's what you are. But something you haven't accounted for, bugs buzz and bats are sensitive to sound."

The Doctor raised the sonic screwdriver into the air and let the sound rip through the air.

Bathory screamed as she tried to cover her ears. "Make it stop!" She screamed out in pain not even able to keep herself on her feet.

"No I believe that is our job." Irene said pointing the gun at the now defenseless bat. "In the name of Lord Death and the Demon Weapon Meister Academy and all those you've slaughtered I claim your soul."

A shot of a soul wave was fire right into the monsters chest.

The bat fell to the ground she whispered. "My treasure..."

Her body collapsed in on it's self until all that was left with a purple ball of light that seemed to have bat like wings.

Mycroft changed back. "That's a witches soul and with the man's soul..."

"We'd have a hundred." Irene finished.

"Well I think it's time we head off then. Good bye." The Doctor said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Irene tried to stop them. "The police reported you dead you have to tell..."

"No, we don't. I think we've already over stayed our welcome. Don't tell them anything saves you on the paper work."

"Congratulations." Maka told them with a smile. "Take care of each other."

Then she walked behind him the other waved goodbye and followed.

As they walked back to the Tardis Rory asked. "What's the deal with those glowing things?"

"The souls?" Maka explained. "When a weapon and meister gather 99 nine corrupted human souls, souls of people that have strayed from the path of good, and one witches soul that weapon becomes A death scythe. A weapon used by Lord Death. Very few actually manage it."

"We did." Soul informs them.

"But shouldn't we keep on eye on them?" Amy asked.

"No, those two should celebrate on their own. They'll be fine."

"He knows." Maka assured them pulling out that book. "You didn't read close enough."

Kid read the page. "Former Agents of DWMA Mycroft and Irene Holmes. Wait what?"

"Huh?" Patti asked.

As the Doctor opened up the doors of the Tardis. "They got married or they will get married."

The others walked in.

As Mycroft took the final soul he needed and suddenly energy surrounded him.

"That's it." Mycroft said. "I'm a death scythe now."

"Are you sure? How does it feel?"

"Different but good."

"So we did it?"

"We did it." She cheered. She hugged her partner and before she knew it she was kissing him.

They pull apart and start blushing. "Um?"

"Uh? Let's go home." Irene said hiding her growing smile.

Little do they know that there is a pair of green eyes watching them. Scared and alone they don't know what to do. But then someone steps out of the darkness.

Her voice is smooth like a snake. "Hello, I know what happened to you. I think I can help."

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Medusa."

The weapons and meisters change back to their normal clothes and so do the newly wed couple. The Doctor does as well though it looks just like his other outfit except that this time the bow tie is red.

The Tardis lands with a a thump next to the school.

"There we go! Death City" The Doctor say stretching out his arms.

They all step out.

"So we're back?" Liz asked.

"Been gone no more than an hour." The Doctor tells her.

Then a sound begins to filter through the air.

"Is that violin music?" Soul asks.

"Yes." The Doctor says.

Sound like thunder fills the air. They see someone wrapped up in a thick red coat walking on the stairs towards them playing the violin.

None of them know what's happening but they know that there is a lot more for them to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Back to the present now but the story isn't over yet. So leave a me a review or a comment tell me that you're reading this and I will try to post the next chapter when I can<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: New Paradigm

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: New Paradigm<p>

As the lady dressed in red walked toward them playing the violin no one knew really how to react. It was a very strange and creepy sight but the only people there were very used to those kind of things. The music was eerie, kooky, mysterious, spooky and all together ooky. She finished playing that violin when she reached right before the Doctor and Maka.

"Well, that was nice." The Doctor said giving a friendly applause. "Not my sort of thing but..."

The woman simply said. "Soul Protect Cancel."

She grabbed the Doctor's bow tie and Maka's tie on her coat. A sphere of light surrounded the three of them.

"She's a witch!" Maka yelled.

But the light from the sphere blinded them all. The light vanished leaving them all stunned and seeing spots.

"Okay, what happened?" Rory asked.

The Doctor and Maka were still standing there but the witch in red was gone. Above them the clouds grew denser and lighting cracked between them.

"I'm not sure" The Doctor started. "I think we just got a full scanned. I feel violated."

Then it was like the air above then broke open. It was like the sky ripped open as a huge crack formed in the sky.

"That defiantly not good." The Doctor said pulling out his Screwdriver and pointing it at the tear in the sky.

"Please don't tell me that's another crack." Rory pleaded.

"No, it' more of a rift. So you don't have to worry of not being born again."

"A rift?" Maka asked.

"It's connecting our two Universes and something is being sent through."

"We're going to need to tell him." Maka told him.

"Fine, I'll get a mirror out of the Tardis." With that the Doctor walked into the Tardis and came out with a full length mirror.

"What the mirror for?" Amy asked.

"It's how they talked to the founder of the School. We're about to talk to Death." The Doctor told him.

"Wait!" Rory blurted. "You don't mean the actual DEATH?"

"No, I do. Some sort of entity of death. This world is built on the abstract. This world has madness, death and rage as real living people. But Death does seem rather nice."

Maka fogged up the mirror and began to write numbers on it. "42 42 564 when you want to knock on Death's Door."

The mirror began to flicker like it was a tv and it flashed the image of a tall figure dressed in black with a bright white skull mask as it's face.

"Hiya Hello What's Up?" Lord Death greeted them.

"_That's_ Death?" Rory asked.

"Apparently." Amy shrugged.

"Hello Lord Death." Maka greeted.

"Oh Maka." Lord Death said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Does this have to do with big tear in the sky."

"Actually it does." The Doctor jumped in front of the mirror. "Oh two way communication through hyper link transmitted through an ordinary mirror. Oh I never get tired of that."

"Your Maka's friend. The Doctor if I recall. Last time you showed up something like this happened." He paused and placed a finger where is chin would be. "I don't really remember how it was resolved."

"Best not to think about it too much. You might want to get your people to keep people inside and from panicking." The screwdriver began to beep. "Oh that was faster than I thought."

The Doctor began to run down stairs.

"Uh, well take of the problem, Sir." Maka told him before the mirror went back to normal.

In the Death Room Lord Death pondered to himself. "Something interesting always happens when he shows up."

The Doctor ran off at full speed and the others had no choice but to follow. He was following the Screwdriver led him to the center of the city right underneath the tear.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on." Black Star confessed.

"That's a tear in the universe. Your Universe right into my universe." The Doctor explained. "Like I said someone is sending something through. I'm guessing that witch. A single message that I've managed figure out what it says."

"So what's the message?" Kid asked curious.

"The screwdriver tells me the message is 'The Doctor is here come and get him'."

"Wait someone is calling people to come an get you?" Amy asked worried.

"Yes," The Timelord replied. "and as hard as it is believe there are a lot of people that don't like me and would be happy to reply to that call. Someone already has, I'm just trying to figure out who." He fiddled with the screwdriver.

"How's is she doing this?" Kid asked. "If what your saying is true it should be impossible for a single witch do anything like this."

"Good point." The Doctor admitted. "That's what she needed me and Maka for. She scanned us to get the dimensional shift frequency. But besides that how is she getting the power to do this, one should ask how does she know how to do this at all? Either she is absolutely brilliant or someone is giving her a hint. But who would could that be? Also why does she want to do this?"

"What are you talking about?" Liz yelled. "It's sound like all this. Aren't you going to do something to stop it?"

"Well, I love a good mystery." The Doctor admitted almost giddy. "But right now I don't know how to close it up. The signal is keeping it open. A psychic tele wave transmission broadcasted in all frequencies-" The Doctors expression turned into one of absolute dread as he looked at the screwdriver. "No! They're here."

The tear seemed to grow to let five saucer shaped ships pass.

"Whoa, real aliens." Black Star said.

"Space men?" Patti said staring at the sky.

"Doctor? Doctor, what's wrong?" Maka said noticing the Doctor's dread.

"Okay, listen to me. Everyone listen to me! We don't have much time." He started to say. "Don't transform. Don't attack them! Don't even talk back to them! They came here for me, don't give them a reason to go after you, they probably still will but don't give them any more reason."

"Who are they?" Soul asked noticing the Doctor looked scared. His previous almost gleeful tone replaced by a series one. The Doctor took Maka's hand in his own.

"They're everything I hate. They are creatures that know nothing but hate and rage. They live only to hate. To kill anything that isn't them."

The saucers hung in the sky as the doors open up. A blinding light made their features hard to see but their shapes were clear.

"The Daleks." The Doctor with nothing but disgust in his voice.

Kid's expression turn to one of equal disgust as he looked into their souls.

Liz asked him. "Kid, what's wrong?"

"He's right. Those things are filled with nothing but hate. I've never seen anything so horrid."

The daleks flew into the sky spreading out like flies. They started to shoot at the ground ripping the streets apart.

"That's enough." The Doctor raised the sonic screwdriver in the with his free hand. The small device whizzed loudly. The Daleks all turned and descended toward him.

"Is this a good Idea?" Liz said having just seen the damaged those creatures could do.

"You are the Doctor!" The White Supreme Dalek yelled in its deep tone.

"Yes." The Doctor asked bluntly.

"You are the enemy of the daleks."

"Proudly."

"You shall be exterminated."

"No, I won't. You know what I will do? I'm giving you this one chance: leave back through that rift and I'll let you go. We pick this up another day."

"You have no weapons. No means to stop us. What have you to stop us?"

"Me, silly old me. You know I can do it. For centuries every time I ran into you I had to put a stop to you. I stopped you in the Time War. I watched as a million ships burned at the end of the War. I banished you back into the Void. The score is a bit one sided. So leave this city, leave this world in peace."

"You will be exterminated. You have no way to stop the Daleks."

"Oh yes I do. This world is a bit different but it's similar enough. So let's say two people have psychic link. One strong enough to pass on traits that this new world might have as log at they are physically connected. Let's say that a person has a unique genetic feature passed down from her father even if it's not active in her. Let's say this could be influenced by a harmonization of the mind and soul. Let's say that was done already by sining together while in jail."

"Stop speaking in riddles!" The Dalek yelled.

"if that's what you want than you made your choice. It's time to show you a trick I picked up in this world."

All of the sudden the Doctor's body glowed. The Doctor was replaced by a small book with a cover like the Tardis.

"Where is the Doctor?" Dalek screeched.

"What happened?" Soul asked.

"Already explained that." Maka said but as she spoke the Doctor's voice overlapped hers. "Bit strange, both of us in here at once. Good thing we're close."

"You are linked with the Doctor! You shall be exterminated!" The Dalek screamed.

Then a blast shot out of its tube like weapon. Before the attack could hit the book flew open and a large blue box formed around Maka blocking the attack.

Then the box vanished. "We both always thought books as weapons. But in this world anything can be a weapon and can do impressive things. Like make real any memory this book might have." The pages flew open. "I have a lot to choice from. Run!"

The pages settled to to an image of a red world. Then through the city rang out a voice, not the Doctor's voice not this Doctor's voice. "I have the moment and I use it to end to the Time War."

The eye pieces on the Dalek widened in fear. Those word had echoed in the Universe before as the words that ended the time war. The words that nearly killed all the Daleks. Hearing those word the Daleks tried to run back to their ships. The air swirled around around Maka as a light surrounded her. A bright red fire came pouring out of the book. Like a snake it slithered outwards and chased the the Daleks. The fire broke apart like a splitting river chasing everyone of them. The sky was soon to be filled with fire and the sound of the Daleks screaming.

The others threw themselves to the ground trying to avoid the flames. The flames were not touching them or the buildings just the Daleks.

Soul reached towards Maka. "Maka! You can stop this! They're gone!"

"Soul?" Maka's voice spoke out in a tone barely more than a whisper. "I'm not sure I can."

"Of course you can!" Soul screamed. "You've never said you couldn't do anything! Why start know?"

Her eyes filled with light as tears started to stream out of them. "There is so much. He can't stop. He can't look back. Because if he did he would remember and he wouldn't be able to stop..."

Images appeared in the fire. The picture of people that the Doctor lost. The image of a young man with a star on his shirt. Of a young blonde woman dying from a gun shot in a man with a blue suits arms. An alien woman made of wood holding a lever as she burned. Then a woman with red hair.

"Donna..." The Doctor's voice echoed.

A woman's voice echoed through the air, it was gruff and sounded english. "I think you need someone to stop you sometimes."

The fire stopped and the book closed. As Maka fell to the ground the book changed back into the Doctor to catch her before she hit the floor. He handed her limp body to Soul before he fell backwards.

Rory managed to catch him. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

"He managed to mumble. "Something is wrong. Something is interfering. You have to listen others will come you have to..."

The Doctor blacked out and like Maka he wasn't responding. Above them was filled with bright red orbs that were the souls of the daleks and ash gently falling to the ground above that the tear glowed in that night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay. School starting. Anyway from here on out things will be getting faster paced.<strong>

**Hey Cylon One I saw you favorite this story as I'm about to post so I thought I would say hi and thanks.**

**Anyway people leave me some reviews and tell me what you think**


	10. Chapter 10: The Enemy You Know

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Enemy You Know<p>

The Doctor felt numb as he came to. The floor felt hard and cold. He wasn't sure where he was the floor was some sort of metal but there were broken buildings all around. Judging from their design he could tell they were from Death City. He tried to focus his thought to try and figure things out. Then he heard a groan of pain and made he his way towards the source of the sound.

Maka woke up with her head on top of a discarded brick. Her head hurt and her body was sore. She wondered how long she had been out and where the others were. Then she heard someone talking and ran towards the voice.

Then the Doctor found the body on the ground wearing a black hooding. He heard it groan and turned it over.

"Master?"

"Doctor?" The familiar figure murmured.

"How are you here? I saw you attacking the timelords you were being pulled back into the Time War. You were draining your life force. How did you survive?"

"I don't know." The Master answered. "I just remember a white light." Placing his hand on the Doctor face. "You regenerated? I thought I saved you."

"No, you did, I just regenerated afterwards."

"I feel weak. I'm so hungry."

"Don't worry I'll help you this time."

"No, you can't. I'm so hungry." The Master's skull became visible as the flesh around it became transparent for a split second. "So hungry."

"I don't like the way you're looking at me."

"You should run."

"I'm usually the one to say that." The Doctor comments as she stumbles backwards.

The Master's eyes focus in on the Doctor like a lion's eyes focus on the helpless antelope. Lighting crackles off his hands as the Master licks his lips.

Maka jumped over the a large broken wall. She spotted the source of the voice. A small thin body curled on the ground muttering. The body was dressed in black and Maka slowly approached the form. She let her gloved hand shove the body. The body seemed like it was curled over dead but with Maka's touch the body jolted up.

Maka's eyes widened seeing the figures pink hair. "Crona?"

Crona's head titled curiously. "..."

"Crona it's me Maka."

"My blood is black you know." Crona said.

"Crona?"

Suddenly a long black sword formed out of Crona's hand.

"Crona! Stop!" Maka pleaded.

Her words fell on deaf ear as Crona slashed at her. Maka just managed to jump out of the way to avoid the attack. Crona lunged at Maka.

With no weapon or plan Maka had no choice but to run from Crona who didn't seem interested in letting her get close.

"Scream Resonance!" Crona bellows as the sword begins to let out a screech from it's newly formed mouth.

Maka falls to her knees in pains as she tries to cover up her ear with her hands. Maka tried to get up as Crona approaches when she is knocked down to the ground.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"Maka?" The Doctor asks just noticing he tripped over her. "There you are. It's probably a good idea to run."

Then the Master seemingly fall from the ground his skull glowing bright blue as his hand charged with with sparks. Crona speeds towards them with a pair of large black wings that have newly formed. Crona charges and the Master lunges towards them. Simply reacting the Doctor pushes Maka and himself away at the last second.

A sound rips through the air and as the pair turn around to see the source they discover what the sound was. They see Crona's sword piercing the Master bodies as electricity surges from him onto Crona. The sound was the sickening sound of a blade ripping flesh and an electric current roasting organs.

They fell to the ground after a moment slipping from each others grasp. Maka and the Doctor ran to them in vain hope.

"Come on." The Doctor whispered. "You've survived worse."

"Will the drumming finally stop?" The Master muttered his eye lids flickering. "Will the drumming finally stop?"

With that the Master eyes closed.

"Crona?" Maka muttered as tears filled her eyes.

Crona's black blood oozed out forming a puddle.

Crona didn't say anything. The eerie silence leaving Maka with no sense of closure.

Then a gravely voice broke through the air, "More bodies to add to the pile. More of the dead you leave in your wake, Doctor."

Maka turned to the Doctor is faced morphed into one of abject horror.

"No, it can't be." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor?" Maka replied. "What's wrong?"

"You can't be here, you burned in the Crucible."

"Pity Doctor." The voice spoke again. "I would have thought after all this time you would not come to under estimate me."

Then from out of the shadows a figure rolled out. In a tall well chair like device he sat his skin wrinkly and dead, his right hand was robotic and his eyes were close but a blue disk on his forehead glowed peering through the darkness.

"Davros." The Doctor said with nothing but contempt in his voice.

"Yes, Doctor I survived your inferno." Davros told him.

"Who is he?" Maka asked unsure to pity the man or distrust him.

"He created the Daleks." The Doctor stated. "He created the most feared and hated species in any universe. Whose sole purpose is to kill any thing that isn't like them."

"I see you have found another person to forge into a weapon." Davros shot back turning to Maka.

"It's actually the other way around this time." Doctor joked. "Now why are you here?"

"Isn't clear." Davros began another one of his looks speech which the Doctor preparing to roll his eyes to. "I recreated the Crucible and an army of Daleks loyal to me. That is when we received that transmission. How was one to refuse?"

"By not going." The Doctor snarked.

"Arrogant as always Doctor."

"So what the plan this time?"

"No plan, you are too late."

"Yeah, heard that one. I can't stop the Daleks but check the score card I'm ahead."

"You do not understand Doctor you are too late. You and your companion were unconscious for the invasion. My Daleks have already laid waste to this world."

"What?" Maka looked around recognizing the buildings shattered around them. "No, it can't be."

"It is, child." Davros continued. "They fought but they ultimately failed. They were all slaughtered and your Tardis captured. I spared you two to trap in this enclosure. I have found some of your old foes and left them here with you." A sickly smile found it's way to Davros face.

"Soul..." Maka mumbled as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're lying." The Doctor shot back. "We couldn't possibly sleep through a whole invasion. I mean I almost did one Christmas but there is a limit to how much someone can sleep in."

"But it did happen Doctor. Look around you this world and it's people have been exterminated. It's all because you lead us to here."

"Oh just stop all ready." A gruff english voice said.

They turned around to see an older red haired woman.

"Donna?" The Doctor asked surprised.

"No, space man." The not Donna said.

"Who is she?" Maka asked.

"Not sure." The Doctor replied. "She can't be Donna Nobel, well, Donna Temple-Noble if she was her mind would burn out."

"No, it is the Tardis Matrix Archetype." Davros said with distain.

"And you're not Davros." The Tardis Matrix Archetype told them.

"Wait you're the Tardis?" The Doctor said confused. "No, wait how are you here. No, again if he's not Davros who is he?"

"Ruin my fun." With a flicker Davros turned into an old man.

"The Dream Lord." The Doctor stated. "Oh this is a dream and the Tardis Archetype is projecting itself into out minds taking Donna's form."

"Okay, who is he?" Maka asked. "Psychic pollen twisting up the worst in me and forming it into that."

"And that is some sort of projection from the Tardis." Maka asked pointing to the Archetype.

"Right, you are." Said the Dreamlord. "She's not as dumb as some of the other blondes you've know. Take Jo Grant for example."

"Don't you say anything like that about Jo." The Doctor growled.

"Fine, let's set this game up since the Tardis has ruined my old game already. All you have to do is find the doorway out and I'll let you out of this dream."

"So this is just a dream. Everyone is safe." Maka said her anger boiling in her voice. "So we can get out of this dream but it can't be that easy,"

"You have the help from the Tardis." The Dreamlord snickered. "But it still won't be easy."

With that the Dreamlord vanished.

"What did he mean?" Maka said.

The ground started to tremble and the sky turned red.

The archetype simply said, "Big trouble."

"But this is a dream, isn't?" Maka asked confused. "If we die here don't we just wake up?"

"Nothing is that simple when the Dreamlord is involved."

"No," The Archetype explained. "If you die in here the Dreamlord will trap you in your bodies forever. That's why intervened. I came here through our shared link to stop that from happening. We have to hurry."

The ground started to crack open.

Deep inside the school the others gathered around the infirmary bed that held the Doctor and Maka.

"Something is wrong?" Kid said. "They should have woken up by now."

"He's right." Rory said noticeably worried. "We need them to get up soon." He looked out of the window to the city as a large crack in the sky hovered above. "The Doctor said something was coming. I don't know how long we have before it shows up."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I try to work on this story on friday but school kept messing me up. I only have three weeks left so bare with me. So please leave me a review and tell me what you think. A good review always helps get me into writing faster. Anyway I'll try to update soon<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Dreams<p>

So while the Doctor and Maka ran away from some invisible force in their dreams the others waited.

Soul sat next to Maka holding her hand waiting for her to wake up.

"They don't want to wake up." Black Star stated the obvious.

The infirmary door opened to let a tall man with grey hair wearing a stitched up lab coat with a screw in his head. He was followed by blonde woman in a black dress with an eye patch over one eye.

"Hello." Marie waved at them.

Stein walked over to and glanced over at the two laying in bed.

"Doctor Stein?" Tsubaki asked her toned worried.

"Yes," He muttered. "Lord Death already informed me about what happened. These two are caught in some sort of mental loop." His eyes flickered for a second.

As he used his soul perception he saw the orbs of light that formed their souls as they were linked by a stream of light that he knew as a resonance. But what the scientist also saw a wave of light confining them in that state.

"Something is keeping them like this. Once we find the source they should be allowed to wake up." Stein finished up.

"The woman in red." Kid suggested. "I only caught a glimpse of her soul but she was definitely a witch."

"If she's still in the city then she will have her soul protect on." Stein explained studying the Doctor. "But what does it have to do with this tear in the sky?"

"She only went for the Doctor and Maka." Rory pointed out. "She must have thought they could do something to stop whatever she's planning."

"Oh hello there." Marie beamed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rory." He introduced himself.

"I'm his wife Amy. We're friends of the Doctor he was taking us on a trip as a wedding present."

"Oh" Her eye widened. "You two just got married! Congratulations!"

"What kind of man is he?" Stein interrupted the introductions when he stared at the Doctor. "How come a man so young has a soul so old?"

He pulled out his scalpel when Rory grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

Stein just gave him a creepy smile that would most people nightmares and a small chuckle.

"Stein!" Marie scolded him. "Don't dissect our guests."

"He was going to dissect him?" Amy said appalled.

"He gets carried away sometimes." Marie explained.

As Rory let his arm go Stein turned the screw in his head and he seemed to grow calmer.

Does he have a screw in his head?" Amy asked.

"Seems so." Rory told her unimpressed.

"That doesn't surprise you?"

"We travel in a blue box. We're in a school that looks like a Tim Burton cake and it's run by death. I don't know what surprise feels like anymore."

"Either way they don't seem like they are in any immediate danger." Stein said in an emotionless voice. "We will have to focus on the tear for the moment. That army that arrived has caused a great deal of panic. For the moment everyone has just hidden in their homes but should more of those aliens show up whose to say what will happen."

As if some cosmic cue the crack of thunder was heard across the sky the tear expanded. They all ran towards the windows to see a ship descending from it hovering above the school.

A radio in the room began to blare. The speaker spoke in an artificial emotionless voice devoid of any humanity, "We are contacting you through all frequencies. We are the Cybermen. We have come for the Timelord known as the Doctor. Give him to us and you shall not be hurt. Know that anyone that stand against us will be deleted. All others will be upgraded." The radio clicked off.

Flashes of light were seen all across the city streets. The light gave out as the Cybermen appeared all across the city quickly followed by the screams of the people in the city.

Stein took out a cigarette and lighting it said, "Well that happened. More aliens, huh? Metal ones this time. What I wouldn't give to take one of those apart."

"Well you might get you chance." Rory said taking out the book from Maka's coat pocket. They were took far too get a good look at them but he had seen them before. "I saw them once before during the pandorica thing. I also saw one of them in this book, the book the Doctor brought." Flipping through the pages he found one with drawings of the Cybermen and started to read it out loud. "Men made out of metal. The cybermen have lost all humanity and all emotions. They seek out to make everyone like them and kill anyone that tries to stop them. There are those that wish to help them but they don't want help and are beyond it. There are no ways to save the people they once were."

"That make things easier." Stein said smug. "All there souls are exactly the same. Corrupted like those other aliens souls we collected."

"We have to get ready." Rory said. "It won't take long for them to track the Doctor here."

Stein turning to his students, "We'll protect the school from any of those Cybermen that come near. The other students have already been called and told to patrol the city I'm sure they'll start fighting them."

They started to leave when Black Star said, "Soul you stay here and watch things. Take care of Maka."

"I was already planning that." Soul told him looking at Maka instead of them as they left. The room became quiet as they waited for something to wake them.

In the dreams Doctor and Maka ran as the ground began to collapse and monsters from their past began to crawl out of it.

Pulling on her hand the Doctor dragged Maka into an alley followed by the Tardis archetype, "In here. We should be safe for a while."

"Oh sure running that helps." The Dreamlord appeared behind them. "Run and hide." Turning to Maka the small old man continued, "Aren't you suppose to fight and be brave? But then I guess you've never been much help in that department."

"Quiet!" The Doctor barked. "Don't listen to him he's just trying to get under your skin."

The Dreamlord vanished in a flicker of light and a young girl showed up. She was tall and well developed wearing a tight plaid skirt. Her hair was black and done in twin tails held together by pink bows. She had bright green eyes and a small white blouse and a red tie hung loose around her neck. "Oh get under her skin like this?"

"Who is she?" Maka said confused.

"Oh I'm you as much as I am him. I guess you could call me the Dream Lady." She answered Maka's question.

"They are the manifestation of what's bad in us and thrown in our faces." The Doctor said with scorn.

"And don't I have a lot to work with this girl." The Dream Lady began to explain. "Anger issues, daddy issues, abandonment issues, trust issues, inferiority complex, envy and oh the dream you have about that Soul boy. I have to imagine you get that type of dream because you're your father's daughter.'"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY DREAMS ABOUT SOUL!"

"Don't try lying to me I've seen your dreams." She grinned devilishly. "Those dreams about the Black Room."

"Are you just going to tease us?" The Doctor interrupted.

"No, teasing you would be no use you'd never get it. You still don't see the big picture or even what's right in front of you."

"Front of us?" The turned raised an eye brow.

"Doct-" The archetype collapsed for the Doctor to catch her.

"What's wrong dear?"

"My systems are overloading."

"That would be me." The Dream Lady said. "The Tardis meddled in my game I meddled with her though the psychic link. And you'd better run." Point upwards.

They looked up to see an army of giant spider and snake crawling to them. Helping the Doctor carry the archetype they started to run.

Stein and his students stood on top of the stairs watching the Cybermen climb toward the school.

"Oh look-y shiny men!" Patty cheered.

"No, Patty." Liz scolded. "Those are bad. They are not toys. Kid don't let them turn me into one those."

"Don't worry I won't." Kid reassured her.

"Black Star be careful." Tsubaki told her partner.

The Blue Haired ninja told her puffed up with pride. "Those little toy soldiers are nothing to someone as big as me."

"It's been a while since I got a chance to take something apart." Stein murmured.

"Was that blue box always there?" Marie pointed out the Tardis on top of the steps.

"Huh? I didn't notice that?" Stein said confused.

"The Tardis." The Cybermen called out. "That proves the Doctor is near. Give him to us and prepare to be upgraded."

"Sounds like our cue to transform." Liz said as she began to transform.

All the weapons changed and their meister held them preparing to battle.

"We need to think out our attack. Look for some sort of weakness." Kid said.

"Attack!" Black Star yelled as he went right to attack.

Kid rolled his eyes as he began to fire onto the metal men. Stein raised Marie and dropped her hammer form on one of the cybermen's head.

Little did any of them notice steam escaping through the Tardis door.

Back in the dream Maka and the Doctor carried the archetype as she pointed out, "There."

Standing in the archway of the ruins of the school stood the familiar form of the Tardis.

"Just step through the doors." The archetype commanded as the beast hurried after them. "I'll hold them off."

"No!" The Doctor protested.

"I'm only a projection it doesn't matter what happens to me." The Archetype pushed them towards the Tardis. "You need to save me in the real world."

She ran towards the oncoming wave of beast with her arms spread. The Doctor pulled out the key opening the doors to a room filled with blinding light as the creatures engulfed the archetype and as they did she spoke, "I'll see you soon, my thief."

"No!" The ancient timelord yelled.

Maka pushed him through the doors. Once they passed through the doors closed.

The Cybermen knew where the Doctor was and having trouble getting past the front door decided to teleport two cybermen right to him,

"What the hell?" Soul shouted getting off his seat changing his arm into a scythe blade to protect.

"Give us the Doctor." The Cybermen commanded pointing it's arm cannon at Soul.

As it was about to fire Rory grabbed and I.V. stand and using it like a bat smashing the weapon.

"You will be deleted."

"Delete this!" Soul shot back slicing off of the Cybermen's head. The body then lumbered towards Rory but he pressed it towards the other one. Soul slashed at the other one taking off his arms and legs as quickly as he could as Rory kept him from attacking. The pieces fell to the ground and the two guys took a deep breath now that the danger seemed to be over.

It wasn't as the head Soul cut out shot out it's cables grabbing onto Soul's and Rory's legs tripping them to the ground.

As the screamed at the severed head trapping them a whirl was heard and the cables fell to the ground. The looked up to see Amy with the screwdriver she pulled out from the Doctor's coat. She used the sonic to shut down the head, "Are you done screaming?"

At this point Soul and Rory were hugging each other scared, they quickly pulled apart.

"Yeah, no more screaming." Rory told her.

"We're cool." Soul said fixing his jacket.

Then all of the sudden Maka and the Doctor jumped out the bed.

"Doctor!" amy shouted.

"Maka!" Soul called out to his meister.

But they didn't reply as they jumped past the broken cybermen and out through the door.

"Where are they going?" Rory said just as they left the room.

The Doctor stuck his head back in, "The Tardis is about to explode." He left only to stick his head back in, "Come along Ponds and Eater!"

Then he ran towards the Tardis. The three looked at each other for a second before giving chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay been busy. I had a few conventions to go to and that was fun. Only about two chapters left so leave me a review telling me what you guys think of this one<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Revelation

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Revelation<p>

Death the Kid fired his twin pistols at the Cybermen, it took several shots to tear into their metal shell. Black Star used Tsubaki shadow powers to create an army of shadow figures. They crawled on the stairs of the of the school only popping out to rip apart the Cybermen. Stein was frantically fighting the Cybermen letting himself to let loose. He swung the hammer at the Cybermen's head tearing it off clean with one hit.

"Stein! Behind you!" Marie called out as one of the Cybermen grabbed his arm.

"You will be deleted." The cyberman even in battle sounded calm.

With that he let loose a high level of electricity and it shot through Steins body forcing him to scream. The others watched in horror for a moment as Stein's body glowed with power. Stein fell to his knees.

"Stein!" Marie called out worried.

"Is that the best you got?" Stein smirked as he placed his hand on the Cybermen's chest.

Stein let loose his soul wavelength on it, sparks shot out ripping apart the cybermen. Looking around the various cybermen were all ripped apart. Stein took out a cigarette, lighting it he took a puff from it. The other meisters took a breath though the battles was done there they could hear the fights the other students were having across the city. A few fire could be seen in the dark as they could hear the gun fire from the Cybermen.

"We better go help them." Stein told the others putting down his cigarette.

"This way!" They heard Maka calling out.

The next thing they saw was Maka and the Doctor running out of the school with Soul, Amy and Rory chasing them.

"Come on!" The Doctor snapped his fingers for the Tardis doors to snap open.

Maka and the Doctor bolted into the Tardis console. The circular console had a massive cloud of steam escaping through the controls as the lights flickered on and off. The Doctor quickly jumped at the controls pulling them as quickly as he could.

"Maka get that one. No, that one!" He barked at her as she did her best to follow her orders. "Oh hold on dear! Just need to release the build up." He spoke to the living machine.

The ancient timelord pulled one last control, the Tardis shook violently as a huge burst of white energy shot out of the it's top. The energy struck the Cyber-ship above, it was damaged badly with smoke coming out of the new hole.

The Doctor collapsed on the chair, "Oh that was a close one." He patted the console. "Just need a good rest."

"What happened?!" Rory asked as he stepped in with the others. "You shot the ship?!"

"No, no, no." The Doctor told him. "The Dreamlord managed to use the psychic link to cause a build in the power core. I had to release the energy or else that Tardis would blow. The shot just hit the Cybership, it's nothing major but they will have to call back their troops back so that will stop the fighting for the moment."

As the other's stepped inside Stein fixed his glasses. "Am I hallucinating again? How's it bigger on the inside?"

"Another dimension?" Marie suggested. "Like the book."

"No time for that." The Doctor suggested "If we want to stop all this we have to find that witch and I just figured it out where she is."

"You know where she is?" Kid asked.

The Doctor pulled something out of the console. A fews specks of psychic pollen. He walked outside. He blew the pollen away from his hand letting it drift into the air.

"So where is she?" Black Star asked.

A few minutes later they were walking into the school.

The Doctor explained, " She was hiding in the school, the one place no one would look for her. She is doing something to keep the rift stable so she has to right under the center. I didn't realize it until I realize the Cybership came out of the right above the school, the center."

"Do you hear that?" Rory asked. "Some sort of music."

"I don't hear anything." Amy told him.

"No, I'm sure I hear something. I just can't recognize the instrument."

"I hear it too." Maka said to the agreement of Stein, Black Star and Kid.

They followed for a few minutes when they started to hear a soft sound grow louder.

"Is that a violin?" Amy asked.

"That's playing too but there is something else." Rory tried to explain.

"It's a low level psychic field amplified by the sonic frequency played by the violin. It's like a soul resonance spread across the city. All we have to do is follow the sound and we find the witch."

"Why can't I hear it?" Amy asked.

"It's on a wavelength you can't hear. I'm guessing in this world Rory is the equivalent to a meister. Time as the Last Centurion must had an affect."

The followed the music and soon found themselves as Maka put it, "Where it all started?"

"The Library?" Soul asked.

The music was coming from there there was no mistake.

The Doctor pushed the doors open to find sitting in a chair the witch in red playing the violin.

"Hello there." She said calmly turning her green eyes towards them.

They were more than a little surprised. Maka said, "You look like Bathory."

The witch continued to play the only change was the distain in her voice. "That is because I am her daughter. I watched you kill her when I was only a child. I was promised revenge and today I will make this city fall on you."

Kid pointed his guns at her but the Doctor blocked him, "Don't she needs to stop it slowly or the rift will still tear the city apart."

"Very good Doctor." She admitted.

"Thank you but let's meet whose behind the curtain. You couldn't come up with this plan all by yourself. You needed help so who helped?"

"If you insist that I come out." Her voice hissed at them.

She was thin and wore a black dress robe, snake tattoos on her arms, her blonde hair end were twisted up and her green eyes stared at them.

"Medusa!" Soul said transforming.

Maka grabbed the scythe. Her voice was little more than a growl as everyone pointed their weapons at her, "Who are you?"

"Lady Medusa." Bathory said "enemy of the school has helped me out for years making this day come to pass."

"Who do you think I am?" Maka asked anger in her voice. "Even if I couldn't see your soul Medusa now has black hair and her eyes are not green."

She rolled her eyes, "I can never get the eyes right."

"The Librarian." Liz said as a gun. "He had those same green eyes."

"Guilty." The fake Medusa admitted.

"Then who are you? Bathory asked.

The Library started to shake and right in the middle of all of cracks began to form like an outstretched hand began to form filling the room with their bright white light.

The sound of more ships appears could be heard as could a the roar a storm starting outside.

"Someone who doesn't need you anymore." The false witch smiled her fingers outstretched like and fused into a spear piercing Bathory in the chest. The spear shrunk pulling out of her letting her fall to the ground bleeding. She curled up in pain holding her stomach she could only whimper before she closed her eyes and stopped moving.

"You didn't need to that!" The Doctor yelled.

"Does it matter if she dies now or later." The false Medusa smiled.

"Shut up!" Maka fed up sliced her in half with the scythe.

The moment the blade passed through her her top half fell onto the ground beside her legs. The remains started to boil and melt into a green ooze eventually melding together.

"What the hell is that thing?" Black Star asked disgusted.

"Ooze, an amorphic blob, a shape shifter or a changeling I had the misfortune to run into."

The ooze stretched out forming a large dropping green spider with bright green eyes. It's voice was empty like an echo, "He is escaping Doctor. There is nothing you can do to stop him. The Pantheon of Discord will have their victory over you Doctor."

"Who is it talking about?" Amy asked as they began to see a black mist form around the crack.

The mist began to take form, it looked like a man in a dark cloak robe though his head was visible there was no face just a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"The Trickster." The Doctor declared.

"The Trickster?" Kid said fear entering his voice.

"You know this dude?" Black Star said.

"Only from a legend."

"He's more than a legend." The Doctor admitted. "A creature beyond the universe. He's in eternal exile. An entity that feeds of chaos always trying to escape into reality from limbo. If he ever escapes he would plunge to world into chaos. To every world he touched to feed himself never caring about those that suffered or died." The meisters raised their weapons.

"Don't bother with your weapons." The Trickster growled at them. "Isn't it right Doctor? They don't have the power to harm me."

The Doctor hesitated. "No." He pulled up his Sonic screwdriver. "If I can just find the right frequency I can send you back before you fully manifest."

"Technology cannot help you now." The Trickster taunted as the room began to shake.

"This plan has been set out for year you can't stop it." The changeling told the Doctor.

"Right, you gave Maka's friends the book." The Doctor guessed. "They would lead us to the past and Bathory."

"Once she was dead you took on the form of Medusa. You used her daughter to set this whole thing up." Maka continued for the Doctor. "The whole attack on the Doctor was just a distraction so you could finish this."

"No we really wanted the Doctor dead." The green spider unhinged its jaws.

"Sorry to disappoint." The Doctor snarked. "You used my visit as your opportunity. As I entered this Universe you put your foot in the doorway and ripped it open to allow the Trickster entrance to this world." The finished as screwdriver fizzled out.

"You know see Doctor there is nothing you can do." The Trickster said content at his plan.

Then a blast of red lighting struck the spider turning it into a splat on the wall. Bathory pulled herself up as red sparks flew off her hand. Blood was dripping off her.

She couch sprinkle of blood, "They can't maybe I can. You are the reason my mother is dead. You used me. I don't think I can kill you but I can certainly stop you."

As the same red energy shot of her body. Using every bit of strength she lunged at the Trickster pushing him back into the crack. Grabbing his neck she let lose the energy.

The Trickster screamed, "You cannot do this!"

The room shook like an Earthquake was trying to rip it apart and the room was filled with energy. The others had no choice but to leave the room and shut the door behind them.

"Well that will keep him." The Doctor admitted worried.

The whole school started to shake. "I thought that stopped them." Rory pointed out.

"No," The Doctor said. "That is going to stop the Trickster from coming into the world but now no one is controlling the rift. Not Bathory and not the Trickster. The rift is growing out of control and will rip this world apart."

The Doctor didn't stop to talk and ran outside and the others followed.

As the reached outside the sky was filled with a massive swirling clouds with the rift in the center of it. The ships were being tossed around it like they were nothing.

"Please tell me you have sort of plan." Amy turned to the Doctor.

"Huh, give me a minute." The Doctor told her.

The weapons all changed back and stared into the sky,

"This is really it." Marie said appalled by the events. She squeezed Stein. "I knew I was going to die without getting married."

"Is there anything I can do Doctor?" Maka looked at the ancient timelord.

His face was sad. "There is a thing. If we use the Tardis me and you might be able to reverse the effect. Resonate the universal frequency and pull everything back into the rift probably back into the other Universe."

"But?" She asked.

"We might die." The words hung in the air. "There a very remote chance we might survive."

"There really isn't another choice." Maka settled. "Let's do this."

"No." Marie said. "You can't do this."

"I'll do it." Stein volunteered. " A teacher should do this."

"It has to be Maka." The Doctor told them. "It needs someone to resonate with me and the Tardis and the Tardis knows Maka she has the best chance for this to work." With that he turned to Amy and Rory. "You two stay here. Even if we survive we might be tossed into the void."

"Just promise me you'll come back to pick us up." Amy said determined. "If you promise me I know you will come back."

"Pond, you drive such a hard bargain. I promise I'll come back. Until I come back Rory you keep an eye on your wife. Stay close to the ground so you won't be affected and pulled in too."

"Will do." Rory told him.

The other gave Maka their silent good byes and wishes for her safety. They fought too many times to actually say those words out loud. Though they knew she knew how they felt.

"Maka don't die." Okay, Patty doesn't really apply to those rules but still.

"I'm coming too." Soul said.

"No, you're not." Maka insisted.

"I'm not letting you go out on your own to die. I promised i'd protect you and I'm doing it."

"I don't want you to come you don't need to die. That's why I went with the Doctor to the house and didn't want you to come so you didn't have to die with me."

"You stupid woman!" Soul shouted at Maka. "I'm you're weapon! If I have to die for you I will. If I can give you a chance to survive I'm going to take it. I bet that using me for this thing will give better chances than not going."

They turned to the Doctor "Well I suppose." He got a glare from Maka. "I'm going to prep the Tardis." The Doctor retreated to his blue box.

"Soul don't come. I don't want you to die." Maka turned back to her weapon.

"Maka, I lost you once today. I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing. If I die then I'm going to die by your side trying to keep you alive. I don't care what you have to say. You know there is nothing that's going to stop me from doing this."

Maka was silent.

"I like him." Rory whispered to Amy.

"Me too." Amy whispered back. "He reminds me of someone." She took her husbands hand.

"Fine." Maka relented. "Thanks."

They stepped inside the Tardis closing the doors behind them.

"What do you want us to do Doc?" Soul asked.

He gave them a sad smiled. "Maka and Soul resonate with the Tardis. Once we get into the center we should be able to pull everyone in when I stretch out the signal."

The others outside the Tardis raise into the air heading right into the rift. They held their breath hopping for the best. As they reached the center Maka and Soul resonated with each other and reached out to the Tardis soul. A field of light stretched out from the box and a heavenly sound filled the air, it sounded like a classical piece something written about one feeling: courage against impossible odds.

One final burst of light and silence replaced the sound. As the light vanished they all looked up to a clear sky.

Tsubaki asked what they were thinking, "Where are they?"

There was no sign of the Tardis, the Doctor or Maka and Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Yes, cliff hanger. One more chapter and then it's the end leave me some feed back and review telling me what you think and i'll try to be back soon<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Waiting

**Souls Lost in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Soul Eater or any element fro either.**

**Authors Notes: Take place in Doctor Who Between the Big Bang and the Impossible Astronaut. Soul Eater after they rescue kid around what the Soul Dictates.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Waiting<p>

It ended as soon as it had started. The sky was clear and the city broken and burned continued on. Most of the people believed that it was all a result of some sort of witch plot and the school let them believe that rather than explain the whole alien situation. In truth there wasn't a lot to even prove that aliens were actually there. The ships were pulled back into their universe and the cybermen teleported back on the ship when it was damaged. There wasn't much left of the destroyed cybermen but considering what the part tried to do to Soul and Rory they gathered up all the pieces and destroyed them. After a day or school the city began to go into repairs. The library needed quite a bit of repairs but even with the room a mess they never found any sign of the witch or the trickster not even so much as a splash of green slime from the shape changer.

Days passed and the students did what they could to fix the city. Stein and Nygus with the help of Rory helped the people that were hurt during the attack. Lucky for everyone since the aliens were aiming for the Doctors there were no major injuries.

And about Rory and Amy the other let them stay at Maka and Soul's place, they weren't using it. Days slipped away like they were sands in an hour glass one by one with no sign of their friends. As the city was almost fully repaired they began to wonder if they would ever return.

Amy started at Death City from the top of the stairs. Amy didn't even hear her come, she first noticed Tsubaki when she sat down besides her.

"Hello." Tsubaki said sweetly.

"Hello." The scottish girl returned.

Tsubaki smiled though flustered she had a subject in mind but didn't know how to breech the subject.

"I have a question for you." Amy said noticing her hesitation. "How do you stand that loud mouth blue haired blow hard of yours?"

Tsubaki blushed brightly, "Black Star isn't all that bad. He's very sweet sometimes."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Do tell."

"AH!" Tsubaki yelped as her cheeks grew even redder.

Amy smiled and turned back to the city, "They'll be back. The Doctor always keeps me waiting. I waited for years so I can wait a little for him to come back."

"You and Rory are just going to wait?"

"Yes, Rory is good at waiting too. It's not like we have a lot of choice the Doctor is our ride."

The way she spoke with such confidence made Tsubaki believe that he would return, "I just hope Maka and Soul will be all right."

"I'm sure they'll be all right. " Amy told her. "Seeing them I doubt that any thing could tear them apart and together nothing can stop them."

Then a sound broke the silence of the city. Looking up they saw a streak of blue to see it hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Black Star said jumping off the roof landing next to the girls.

"How long where you there?" Amy asked wondering how much the ninja overheard.

But before anyone could bother to try and make Black Star answer Rory ran out of the school.

"Is that that them?" Rory asked.

"That's them." Said Kid followed by Liz and Patty as they walked towards them. "I didn't get a got view of them even with my soul perception but I saw the soul of the Tardis. It's quite large and unique."

"The box has a soul?" Liz asked.

"Never mind that." Amy said shooting down the stairs.

The others quickly her down the stairs and passed a few city blocks until they came to the site of a large blue box on it's side in the middle of the street.

"Quickly get it up." Amy told them.

Rory, Black Star and Kid quickly worked on getting the box right side up. Once that tasks was done they all waited in front of the door. As the door handle jangled they all held their breaths.

The door open quickly and a disheveled man in a bow tie. "There we go. We're here." The Doctor smiled at them. "The landing was a bit more bumpy than I expected but I got us here." The he got a good luck of Amy and Rory. He quickly gave each of them a hug. "Oh the Ponds. I've missed you."

"Well I hope so." Amy told him. "You've been gone two weeks."

"More or less." Rory added.

"Two weeks?!" Soul shouted. "Try two months." He stormed out of the box passing the Doctor. "Every time we tried to get back we never ended up in the right place."

"Soul, don't be like that." Maka said following him. "The controls were broken so they needed to be fixed."

"Maka!" Patty gave her a big hug. "Did you bring me something?"

They spent a few minutes talking and explaining how the Doctor got the Tardis to his Universe but the controls were damaged and they had to find parts until they found something to work. The problem was that every time they landed and found that it didn't work they needed to get another piece and try again until they got to their destination. It was a long process.

"Well now I got you home." The Doctor said. "But I think we've over stayed our welcome. Come along Ponds, time to continue your honeymoon."

"About that Doctor..." Amy started. "I think it's time to go home." that caused the Doctor to stop in his tracks. "We've missed home, our parents and everyone. It's time to go home."

"Oh..." The Doctor paused. "Right, back to Leadworth." He gave them a false smile. "Hop on a we'll be there in a moment." He turned to Maka. "Well, Maka the trip didn't go according to plan but it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah," she gave him a hug to pull away. "Your book, I didn't give it back to you."

"Oh keep it, I'll get it later." He told her. "Until next time."

She smiled and gave them a small nod. Amy and Rory said there good byes and got in the Tardis. Soon enough the blue box vanished with a strong gust of wind giving the weapons and meisters to watch it leave.

The Doctor would leave the young couple to continue on their marriage and start their life together. Soon Maka and Soul would be called to Russia to deal with black blood while Kid went to an island near Alaska looking for answers. Life continued as it does even when surrounded by death.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: All right everyone that is the last chapter. I hoped you liked it I am always unhappy with the endings. Anyway I hoped you liked the story. Leave me a review telling what you guys think.<strong>


End file.
